I Am Your Okaa-san!
by Freydris
Summary: Sawada Nana lived three lives. One was as Gabrielle Jarred, hardcore fujoshi and fan of all things anime(mostly KHR). She died at age twenty. Two was as Tanaka Nadeshiko, fruit of a loveless marriage and reincarnation of Gabrielle. She was a yakuza member. Three was when she married Sawada Iemitsu, and became Sawada Nana, mother of the Vongola Decimo. [BAMF!Reincarnated!Nana]
1. Prologue

**A/N: I told myself this story wasn't going to happen(ever!) until I'm able to rewrite and fix that other story I took down but KHR has been screaming my name since last week and now look what I've done. Sembreak is almost over and_ I'm starting a KHR fanfic. _**

**Eff my life. **

**I don't really know how the anime goes since I hadn't gotten around watching the episodes yet, but this story is mostly family fluff for Tsu-kun and Nana and Reborn and Guardians. **

**Anyway, I own nothing except for the OCs. Thanks for giving this fanfic a chance and please review! **

**Warning: This story contains a BAMF!Nana and a slightly BAMF!Tsuna(to the making!)**

* * *

Summary: When I died, I was expecting peace. I never expected I would be reborn as Tanaka Nadeshiko, whom later on would be known as Sawada Nana, mother of the Vongola Decimo.

* * *

_I Am Your Okaa-san!_

_By Freydris_

Prologue

If Nadeshiko's parents would've known Gabrielle Jarred, they would've been confused as to why their daughter seemed like a carbon copy of the American girl. Gabrielle was a die-hard fujoshi, a hard-worker, a feminist, a passionate artist, a deceptively intelligent woman, a brilliant liar and an amazing maternal figure. Tanaka Nadeshiko was exactly the same, except for the fact that Nadeshiko started younger, almost since birth.

But they did not know any Gabrielle Jarred, so they weren't confused. Their daughter Nadeshiko was Nadeshiko, and no way in heaven or hell was Nadeshiko a carbon copy of _anyone_.

… I couldn't blame them.

I was once Gabrielle Jarred, the daughter of a loving couple, the older sister of an adorable charismatic little boy, and the best friend of Lily Johnson.

I am now Tanaka Nadeshiko, the daughter of a cold business man and a traitorous trollop, sister to no one and best friend of the late Asari Fujioko.

Had I been reborn without my memories, Nadeshiko would've been a quiet, sullen and withdrawn little girl, who would've hated her parents. A little girl who would've often cried herself to sleep. A little girl who would've wondered why her mother wasn't often home and why her father disliked her. Had it seriously continued that way she would've grown into a bitter woman.

However, I was reborn as Nadeshiko with memories of Gabrielle Jarred, the woman who spent so many nights crying about _Harry Potter_ and sobbing because _The Fault in Our Stars _was not how she expected it to go. The woman who let her little brother sleep in her bed when there were thunderstorms. The woman who whacked Lily Johnson's ex-boyfriend with a baseball bat because she found out he was cheating on Lily. The woman who kissed her parents goodbye and made them laugh as much as she could. Had she lived to see past twenty-three, she would've lived as an excellent mother and wife.

I was able to grow up(again) into a patient young woman who smiled and laughed despite the circumstances of her 'tragic' life. I skipped a couple of grades in elementary and went further into middle school and then to high school(and almost did not survive the atrocity that was hormones... again). It was another life. Another chance. My parents weren't Tanaka Shishou and Tanaka Hilari. I wasn't an only child- I had a brother. Basically, the memories of Gabrielle Jarred were the ones that kept me rooted to the ground, that spurred me to research, to find out just why I was reincarnated into the Japanese girl.

At fifteen, I ran away from home, seeing as life was becoming too troublesome and dangerous there. I settled into a small apartment and was taken in by Uhura Inoma.

At sixteen, I joined the yakuza.

It started out simple. My best friend –_Nadeshiko's_ best friend, Asari Fujioko turned out to be the missing daughter of Asari Tomoyo, an infamous yakuza boss. Tomoyo-sama took us in and trained us on some not-so-basic fighting skills because Fuji-chan's older brother(whom she never met) was killed in a recent raid and thus it was Fuji-chan's duty to become the heiress. Truthfully, it was one of the most difficult moments of my life as Tanaka Nadeshiko. The _naginata_ was a difficult weapon to wield, but I endured it and soon it was like an arm, and I felt completely lost without it by my side.

I stopped studying and devoted a couple of years to Fuji-chan. When I was seventeen, I attended as the bride's maid in Fuji-chan's wedding. I became godmother to her son, Yuki, a year later and the year after that, attended her funeral.

At nineteen, I quit the yakuza after making sure that Fuji-chan's danna could take care of himself and Yuki-kun, and bid farewell to an exhausted Tomoyo-sama who once again had to be the boss of the yakuza, who once again lost another child.

It was strange as the yakuza became my life but I settled into the role of being a waitress in Uhura-san's café.

At nineteen, I met Sawada Iemitsu.

He was a charming man, maybe a bit too boisterous and loud and exaggerated for my tastes, but after Fuji-chan's death, he was the _first person_ to ever make me genuinely laugh. I fell in love with him and told him of my life, excluding my history with the yakuza(of course!). I told him my name was Tanaka Nana, because Tanaka Nadeshiko would not do. Nadeshiko was someone to be disregarded for now.

Iemitsu-kun made me happy, and a year later we were married. Then I was pregnant with a boy, and Iemitsu told me he was going to name our son_ Tsunayoshi and he was just going to be like his father and then **bam!**_

I f-cking realized where the hell I was. I was in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, a manga. I had unknowingly become Sawada Nana, mother of Sawada Tsunayoshi. In reality this shouldn't be even possible as manga was_ fictional_ and dead people don't usually wake up inside a manga(outside of fanfictions, anyway). _Dead people don't wake up to find out they're the mothers of the manga's protagonist_.

But it happened to me and I wondered _why._

That night, while Iemitsu was asleep, I lay beside him and stared holes into his face. He was part of the Vongola. He had lied to me.

It wasn't fair as I –in a way- lied to him too, but I never directly told him I was something else. When he met me I was a waitress, no longer part of the yakuza. He had been a 'construction worker'. Or so he told me.

And I knew in that moment, that Sawada Iemitsu would be a No-Good Father. It was in the manga and it was in the anime show. Now it was going to happen in 'real life'. He was going to leave me(and my baby!) at home for work. I was going to suffer for falling in love with this man and I knew I was doomed.

I wasn't much of an avid KHR fan girl but I knew enough to say that Sawada Nana was a bit too oblivious of things.

Nine months later I held little Tsuna in my hands. He was an adorable little boy and Iemitsu was present to coo at his son. I was somewhat happy and satisfied, though a _little_ bit annoyed that it was Uhura-san who had to take me to the hospital because Iemitsu was working in his 'construction site'.

For the better part, Iemitsu was present three years after that. He was a doting father, sometimes even overwhelming if you asked me, and I thought that only if he was present more often, he wouldn't be known as a No-Good Father.

If you wanted to know, no, he didn't tell me he was a member of a mafia-group even then. I had dropped pretty large hints every once in a while –especially when he brought Nono and those men in suits into our home(into our f-cking home!) for dinner and Timoteo wasn't_ that_ bad- but he wouldn't budge.

Maybe if he stopped to think that I was better knowing so that I could protect myself and my son...

I only sighed exasperatedly as he missed another not-so-subtle hint I dropped. Why did I fall in love with this man again?

(I was reminded of why two hours later, when I was sulking and he made me laugh. F-cking sweet asshole.)

When Tsuna turned four, Iemitsu had to leave for a whole year.

It shouldn't have been a year as he promised his son and I that he would be back for Tsuna's birthday and our anniversary, but everything ended up in calls that he wasn't able to go and tears.

Truth be told, I hadn't cried like that for a while since Fuji-chan's death. Maybe it was because it hit me that this was the life I followed so I had to go through with it. I had to literally live like a single mother.

I stared at the feast I prepared for his arrival, on our anniversary, that would sadly go to waste since he couldn't go.

Tsuna pulled at my sleeve and I tried to hide the hurt tears. Unfortunately I was a very emotional person and soon I was crying noisily as I lifted my son up, trying to calm myself down. I felt angry and hurt. I_ knew_ it was part of his job, but the Ninth offered him several vacations –don't ask how but I knew! Iemitsu turned down _every single one of them_, claiming that he was needed by his _famiglia_.

Well, he was needed by his _family_ too!

"Otou-san bad?" Tsuna whimpered, and I wiped away the tears with my free hand with hysterical giggles. I would only send Tsuna crying if I continued to cry like that.

"Yes, Tsu-kun, otou-san is very bad." I cooed at him semi-seriously, shifting so I held him steadily with both arms, calming my hiccups, "But Mama won't cry now, will she?"

"Mama no cry!" Tsuna agreed, bobbing his head up and down furiously, and I giggled again. Oh my son was my sky now … my world.

I don't know how Sawada Nana of the original anime put up with it, but I wasn't going to let Tsuna grow up without at least self-awareness. And self-confidence too!

"Yes, Mama won't cry now. Since otou-san is very bad, why don't we have the food to ourselves?" I told him, "No food for otou-san!" I mock-cheered, all thoughts of hurt gone in an instant.

"Hai! Hai!"Tsuna cheered back, clapping his hands together, "No food for 'tou-san!"

Needless to say, I spent my wedding anniversary with my son and was happy about it.

That night, after I had tucked Tsuna into bed, I unlocked a closet in the attic and pulled out an old phone that was wrapped in silk(after pausing to stare at the untouched _naginata_ hidden in the corners). I couldn't use the landline, who knows what kind of people Iemitsu had tracking down my calls, and I couldn't use the phone he gave me since I would be a fool to do it.

The phone I took out was old, but it was a precious gift and I was kind of glad that after a number of years I was finally going to use it again.

I dialed a number. One ring and I had an answer.

"Ara, I thought I would never see this number calling me again, Shiko-chan." An old, croaky voice greeted happily, and my heart lightened. It had been so long since I had been called that, it was almost refreshing.

"Tomoyo-sama..." I acknowledged, unable to hold back a smile.

"You troublesome child, what is the purpose for your call? If it wasn't serious you would've called Popo-kun."

"I cannot talk about it over the phone, Tomoyo-sama. But it has something to do with Italian clams."

"...Where do you wish to meet?"

I looked up at the ceiling, "At the Good Morning cafe near the cemetery. I wish to pay my respects to Fuji-chan before we speak."

"I see... ten-thirty, then ?"

"Make it ten." There was a laugh, and then she had hung up on me.

Oi... original Sawada Nana, you hadn't been a really good mother to Tsuna, but I'm going to change that!

* * *

**A/N: There it goes. As you can see this is a slight AU and yes, this is in Nana's POV but sometimes I will insert an occasional Tsu-kun POV or a Reborn POV but who knows.**

**I warn you, my updating skills are absolutely bonkers. I have a huge case of writer's block OFTEN so updates will be spontaneous. Will I even continue this? I don't know. This is just a trial because_ that plot bunny was becoming very annoying. _**

**And please don't get me started on school.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. This isn't beta-ed so you guys can point out spelling and grammar mistakes! English isn't my first language but I try my best! Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: O...K. I wasn't expecting the positive feedback but ... THANK YOU. My chapters are relatively short so I'm glad that you guys liked that first part somehow. So all those reviews spurned me to create the second chapter. I know, pretty quick huh. I've started reading the manga(just now) so ... wish me luck! **

**I know you guys will probably want some kid!Tsuna and BAMF!Nana and BAMF!Nana'sfriends bonding time but those are just going to appear as flashbacks since I'm just going along with my itching fingers. **

**And this chapter just pretty much shows the difference between the original Nana and Tsuna to Nadeshiko's Nana and how she raised Tsuna. The rest will just flow along, but I warn you, this is mostly Nana's POV. That means mostly home-alone with Lambo and Fuuta etc. And breakfast. And dinner. Maybe shopping. **

**Again, I don't own anything except the OC who is being Nana. **

**Ja ne! Enjoy! **

* * *

_I Am Your Okaa-san!_

_By Fredris_

Chapter One

"Give me a sign, Fuji-chan." I asked the headstone softly, after I had laid down a basket of orchids I grew especially for my late best friend. I huffed and looked up at the blue sky. There was no answer.

Knowing now that I was in a fictional world, I was sorely disappointed that no one answered me.

"I'd accept anything, really." I added quickly, for a moment wondering why on earth I was talking to a headstone of all things, "A hand shooting out of the dirt and wrapping around my ankle, a little boy tripping in front of me, a magnitude 3 earthquake, an all-of-a-sudden raining but I won't appreciate that though, I didn't bring an umbrella, sorry-"

"BANG!" I flinched as a bullet whizzed past my ear, embedding into the tree behind Fuji-chan's headstone. The old sakura groaned but otherwise stood still.

"Perhaps a gunshot, Shiko-chan?" Another voice smoothly suggested, and despite my surprise, I had to smile. I haven't heard that voice in person _for ages_ but I didn't need to turn around to know it was Tomoyo-sama. The old woman did have the habit of randomly shooting people(like a certain manga character I knew) and honestly that's what made her Tomoyo-sama.

"Tomoyo-sama." I acknowledged, inclining my head in respect as she stepped forward to stand beside me, gun cocked up. Tomoyo-sama was an old woman with long graying hair and several wrinkles on her face. But despite her old age she still looked fearsome and terrifying that I almost laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Nadeshiko... look at you." She tsked in mock-displeasure, looking at me up and down, "You didn't even bring that precious_ naginata_ of yours." She scolded, whacking me with the butt of her gun. I let her.

"Tsu-kun and the people would wonder why I'm bringing around a weapon, Tomoyo-sama. That would do not good for my reputation, I fear." I calmly replied, not at all offended by the look of disapproval she was sending me. I had to be the subject of that look for more than four years that it was nearly impossible for me to be frightened by it. Nearly.

She snorted and waved a hand in dismissal, "Reputation, my ass. F-ck reputation."

I had to laugh. It was ridiculous seeing an old woman curse.

She ignored my apparent amusement(but muttered something about 'children' and 'way too old') and bent down to dust off her daughter's headstone, her eyes turning soft, "After this I'm going to visit her older brother too." She informed me, offering a wordless invitation.

I shook my head, feeling sorry that I couldn't go with her. I had to return home to fix lunch for my Tsu-kun.

She nodded understandingly, though a bit stiffly,"How is your son, Tsunayoshi was it?" Her voice had turned gruff, and I knew she was hiding tears there somewhere, but didn't push for it. Instead I nodded graciously at the change of topic, "Tsu-kun is doing well, generally. I've left him at the day care earlier, but he's having difficulties making friends."

She nodded once, "Ah." Here it comes, "How about that willy-nilly husband of yours?" She sounded disgusted, as she had hated Iemitsu at first sight.

I didn't dare correct her, "He's the reason I'm here."

She turned to me sharply, her movement too fast for a woman her age, "Is he cheating on you? Do you want him dead? It'll be done in a heartbeat, girl. Or do you want him to suffer?"

I blinked at her slowly. And then I laughed.

Tomoyo-sama had been that mother figure to me in this life, so it made me feel all tingly when she said that. Oh Kami, I wanted to cry.

"It's not that. He's the CEDEF leader of the Vongola. A direct line from the founder."

Her eyes turned serious. "Ah."

'Ah' was right. It conveyed how much she understood me and I collapsed into hysterical sobs right in front of her.

* * *

_**Ten years later …**_

I glanced at the wall clock above my head and hummed a merry little tune, pouring the_ miso _soup I deemed satisfactory into a bowl. It was 4:30 AM, which meant time to wake Tsuna up.

Under normal circumstances it would've been cruel to wake a boy of thirteen at half past four in the morning, but back home –in Gabrielle's life I mean, school started at 7:20 AM, not 8:30 like here in Japan. It was petty but a little part of me wanted Tsu-kun to suffer like I did. In another life.

But he's not to know that, of course.

I put down the pot and turned off the stove, wiping my free hand on the apron. And then I fixed the plates and the chopsticks and the cups, a steaming mug of milk waiting for Tsu-kun on the counter.

I opened the window to let the fresh air in and climbed up the stairs, heading for Tsu-kun's room. It had become a habit now, for me to wake him up. It was how my mornings usually started(there are rare times when he wakes up earlier than I do, so he prepares breakfast and wakes me up by jumping into my bed and tickling me awake).

I know that most housewives wake up to kiss their husbands, but mine wasn't around a little less than all the time, so I had taken up to coping without Iemitsu. Sometimes it even surprises me that he calls because I just forget that he's, you know, _alive._

Don't get me wrong, I still love Iemitsu with all my heart, and I treasure the times when he's present in my life, but those times are few and rare in between. I get _extremely_ lucky if he stays at home for more than two weeks, but in those weeks he spends most of his hours on the phone. It's frustrating. Especially for a simple house wife like me. I wasn't even pretty or sexy.

I opened the door to Tsu-kun's room and smiled softly. His room was organized and neat, unlike that of most teenage boys, because apparently he didn't want me to work even more because his room was a mess. He didn't want me to clean up the house on my own and had taken to hiding the brooms from me because he knew I was allergic to dust –seriously, that silly child.

Sometimes I wonder what good thing I did in my past life that I was given such a great son. Yes, he can get a bit slow sometimes, and yes, his grades weren't anywhere near satisfactory, but I know he tries his best to make me happy. I don't know why Nana openly called her son useless in the anime, maybe she didn't do some of the things I did...

On a single bed, he was lying face down, one of his legs hanging down limply. The mattress was askew and the blankets were as rumpled as if he'd been turning and twisting around all night.

… My brother was somewhere around this age when I died so it only made me smile in endearment.

Tsu-kun was snoring softly, his stomach rising rhythmically, but I was a little skeptical. He could be pretending for all I know. Hiding a grin behind my hand, I crept up beside his bed and waited.

The slight furrowing of his eyebrows gave him away(he wasn't asleep). With a muffled 'hmph', I reached a finger down and poked his bare stomach.

Large, doe-like, brown eyes flew open, "OKAA-SAN!" He shrieked girlishly, scrambling away to shield his stomach, his neck and his armpits. _Smart boy_, I thought, _but not THAT smart._ I smirked as I caught his ankle and started tickling his feet.

"OKAA-SAN! STOOOP!" He howled amidst his laughing, kicking his legs wildly in an effort to make my grip on his ankles loosen. _Not a chance_. "PLEEEAAASE! I SURRENDER –ACK!- I GIVE UUUP OKAA-SAN! ONEGAI!" He screeched, his voice rising in an ear-splitting octave with horror as I let go of his ankle and moved on to his kneecaps.

"Ara, since you asked nicely Tsu-kun!" I giggled, giving in to his wishes. He let out a relieved sigh and sat up groggily, dusting himself off with as much dignity he had remaining, " 'Kaa-san, you don't have to come up to wake me." He scolded with a frown but I shook my head quietly, the smile still in my face. "Breakfast is ready, Mama's boy." I teased, and he rolled his eyes, giving me a quick peck on the cheeks. Maa, my son was so~ caring...

"I'll be down in fifteen minutes, 'kaa-san." I nodded and ruffled his brown hair, moving to go down to bring out the trash, "And _don't_ even think about bringing out the trash, 'kaa-san! That's my job, go down and watch TV or something!" He added quickly, pausing in his retrieval of a towel to shoot me a serious look.

Damn! My plan's foiled.

(He's not the boss of me, however!)

I only giggled indulgently and went down the stairs. The Tsuna I managed to raise was only slightly different from the Tsuna of the manga. His grades still sucked despite my best efforts(I blame Iemitsu) and he didn't inherit my grace and sense of balance, but he was skilled with guns and knives(he tried the_ naginata_, didn't work out). It wasn't much but he knew how to fight and that was enough for me. He WAS however trigger-happy(I blame Iemitsu again) whenever he got nervous.

That reminded me of his report card. He flunked everything but Math and English. His passing grade on both subjects made me smile. They were both Bs but they were his best. He knew I liked Math(somewhat) and English and focused to impress me there.

I hummed again as I took out the trash, ignoring Tsu-kun's angry squawks from the bathroom as somehow he found out I did his job despite his demands that I didn't. Silly boy.

I placed the trash bag beside the trash can and wiped my hands on my apron again, turning to return inside the house when I saw_** it.**_

_**It**_ was taped on the side of our mailbox. _**It**_ was a flier.

Oh Kami.

The smile remained in my face but I had gone rigid in shock. Was it time already? F-ck,_ too fast, too fast_, Tsu-kun wasn't ready, hell,_ I wasn't ready_, I needed_ time,_ I needed reinforcements, I needed-

-_-to calm down, _Fuji-chan's voice finished from somewhere in the depths of my mind. My body relaxed against my will. She was right. I needed to calm down. Relax. Gather my bearings. Regroup and re-plan. Riiight.

I took the flier, folded it neatly and shoved it into my pocket. _He _could be watching. The Sun Arcobaleno could be watching me now from binoculars or something so I should act normal. Collecting myself, I started humming again and entered the house without another word or glance behind me.

Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Music.

Music, I needed music!

I scrambled to the living room and fumbled with the song albums of Celine Dion. I literally shoved the CD into the CD player and set the volume to 'loud enough'. And then I sat on the couch, my breathing uneven.

Sh-t. What a day ruiner.

I cupped my face and leaned back. _Think clearly, Nadeshiko. _Fuji whispered. I nodded to myself in agreement and closed my eyes, sorting out my thoughts. Reborn was here. The manga was starting. In a few hours I'd have to tell my son he'll have a home tutor. Okaay.

"Okaa-san?" Speak of the devil, "Are you alright?" Tsu-kun asked, plopping down beside me while drying his gravity-defying hair with a fluffy towel. I cracked a smile, "You're too good to your old 'kaa-san, Tsu-kun." I croaked thickly and he blinked.

"Are you kidding, 'kaa-san? You're the most beautiful woman in the world … in you prime!" He protested with a scoff, "I don't know what's going on in your head, but forget it, 'kaa-san. If you're feeling sick, I can clean up for you later." He reassured me worriedly, fussing(again).

I smiled, "Iie, I feel fine." I paused as the next song came up, "Eh, Tsu-kun, it's my favorite song!" I pointed out excitedly, and he gave me a deadpan look, "No, kaa-san, we're not singing that."

I gave him the infamous Sawada Nana puppy eyes, "Fine."

He was absolutely terrible, singing off-key(I blame Iemitsu) while I had a decent voice, but I appreciated the warm mother-son moment. At the chorus he even stood up and twirled me around into a waltz. I giggled at this as I was slightly shorter than him(and that was saying something because Tsu-kun is freaky short which makes me freakier short), "You're such a charmer, Tsu-kun." I commented, and he turned red. "Maa, let's eat now." I swiftly cut in before he could say anything.

We left the living room as I hummed the next song that came up. From the corner of my eyes I was able to see Tsu-kun mouthing the lyrics as it was song he liked the best from the album(who knows how many times I've played the album for the past fourteen years) and I smiled. Thoughts of Italian clams were pushed to the back of my mind.

We ate breakfast in comfortable silence. I was horrible with the chopsticks and my adorable son was secretly laughing at me(I could see it in his eyes). It made my chest lighten. Now, if only Iemitsu was here...

Eh, but then he'd look so out of place in this normal-family scene. Ohohohoho.

He ended up washing the dishes after he insisted I should just sit there(he's a very funny boy, you see).

We ended up watching some TV and at a quarter 'till six, he got up and moved to walk to school. I walked him outside the house and knocked both our foreheads together, a habit I got after researching some things about _The Hobbit,_ "Constant vigilance." I reminded him, and he nodded, his forehead still pressed against mine. And then I gave him the Okaa-san's Lucky Morning Kiss on the forehead and sent him off.

My baby … look how much he's grown...

I twitched. Later this night, I will probably receive a call about him going home earlier than allowed. And then that baby will poof out of nowhere(I'll make sure to lock the doors extra tight!) and shoot Tsu-kun and punch Tsu-kun …

And Tsu-kun will go out and that dying-will thing …

I paused, the smile once again frozen in my face. That meant . .. Reborn had killed my son multiple times in the manga.

Kami, I hope I don't accidentally kill him for dinner.

I shivered and turned my head to my right, my eyes narrowing on one of the trees.

He should start praying I don't accidentally kill him for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Ahahahaha, how did it go? I'm still new to this KHR thing so forgive me if I suck. *sulks in the corner* **

**Nadeshiko is, in her past life and now, a fujoshi. A Yaoi fangirl. So ... there isn't a romance in the genre and truth be told there won't be much romance here, just family and family, but I'll be dropping bombs often. I'm a shipper. *sulks again* **

**Ne ne, can I let you on a secret? I'm actually more excited for the part where Nadeshiko can finally beat Iemitsu up. And then kiss him. But oh well. It's a long way to go... **

**Thanks for reading and please review! Again, I will love whatever you throw at me, constructive criticism is appreciated and I apologize in advance for the spelling and grammar mistakes! **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: GUYS YOU ARE TOO GOOD TO ME. ARIGATOU!**

**I'm so sorry that my chapters are so short, I know I suck, but please bear with me ... Like I said I'm still new to this .. whole KHR thing, so once again I thank you for the support! And the reviews! And the favorites! And the follows! And the ... well, the reads! Your guys are brilliant! **

**And to the lovely Guest, I'm still considering the idea, but we'll see. ;)**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

_I Am Your Okaa-san!_

_By Freydris_

Chapter Two

"How was school today?" I asked Tsu-kun pleasantly as I sat down across from him, hands folded flat upon my lap, the customary Nana-smile present on my face. I had brought some tea and cookies as both my son and I decided that we'd be skipping dinner for tonight(meaning behind this: I didn't want to cook for that Reborn for now and Tsuna just went along with what his mother said).

Tsu-kun flinched and slowly looked up from his book, a sheepish grin slipping into his face, "I'm trying hard to be not dame anymore, 'kaa-san, but PE hates me." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I've also been struggling with Science lately so I skipped the last period, opting to self-study back here. Nezu-sensei is a pain in the ass."

My smile came out a little more strained as I reached over and lightly hit his mouth, "Language, Tsu-kun." I scolded, although I shouldn't really have said anything as back in my day I cursed up a storm, "And about that, the school called me today for your skipping," He winced, "They're worried. You're improving as the lowest after all and they simply thought that you...well..." I couldn't quite finish my sentence, so I picked up a cookie and took a bite instead.

He took it as his own cue to take one for himself.

I waited for him to finish his food before I spoke again, "So I've decided. I'm getting you a home tutor."

As I expected, he began to protest, "But okaa-san, if I have a home tutor it means that I won't be around much to help you after dinner!" He reasoned, a furrow starting to appear on his eyebrows. He looked so positively against the idea that I wanted to tell him that he didn't have a choice. _We_ didn't have a choice. But I couldn't and that was that.

"I can handle myself, honestly, Tsu-kun." I reprimanded gently, shaking my head, "And it was such an interesting flier too, it was in our mail box, son." As if emphasizing, I brought out a neatly folded paper from my pocket and began to read it out loud, "_Will raise your kid to be the leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter_." I was a little bit impressed. It wasn't a lie. Not the whole truth either. At least the 'home tutor' will have something to say in defense for himself once I 'find out' about this whole mafia fiasco.

Honestly, it _was_ starting to tire me out. I had, after all, quit the yakuza to escape the blood and gore, once the only person connecting me to it died. I had no reason to continue anymore as Fuji-chan had been killed in the middle of a pretty rough fight(not after taking down fifteen hit men and the mafia boss with her). Popo-kun, Fuji-chan's husband, could take care of himself and their son, Yuki-kun, and that was enough reason for me to distance myself.

And now the blood and gore returned with a vengeance. I'm once again connected to it, this time, with something more precious. My son.

Why should I not interfere if I could help?

"It's probably a scam, kaa-san!" Tsu-kun interjected angrily, snapping me out of my thoughts. He probably thought that such easy things could fool me, and what's worse was that I _had to_ pretend that such easy things could fool me. I wanted to cry and slam Iemitsu's face against the pavement because somehow this was ALL his fault.

"I really think it's best for you-"

"I REFUSE TO HAVE A TUTOR, OK!?" He shouted, cutting me off swiftly, "I'M NOT GOOD AT-"

"Ciaossu."

I made sure to lock all the doors and windows, how did_ he_ get inside?!

...Right. Greatest hitman. Blargh.

While I had identified the small baby standing in front of me as not-dangerous_ for now_, Tsuna hadn't and my son was immediately on his feet, the empty platter of cookies in his hand. He threw it with the frightening speed and accuracy I could tell he learned from Tomoyo-sama(at the rare times she came over, pretending to be my mother), and had Reborn been anyone else he would've been struck on the temple.

Temple. A very susceptible vital spot. If struck with sufficient force, may cause unconsciousness or death.

But Reborn was Reborn. After all, 'the greatest hitman in the world' wasn't really just for show. The little baby –with the ridiculous pacifier- looked _ridiculous_, mind you, but all traces of amusement from me went down the drain when the Arcobaleno caught the platter between his fingers, paused for a second, and threw it back to Tsu-kun with twice the frightening accuracy and speed.

Tsu-kun was able to catch it, and now Tsu-kun perceived Reborn as a threat.

"Okaa-san..."

"I arrived three hours early, but as a service, I'll evaluate you now." The baby –Reborn- said, but I couldn't quite place how he was feeling. He was talking, as if the words were just words. Emotions weren't really leaking from his voice and that tipped me off the wrong way. I was used to pinpointing someone's emotions via voice and the baby image along with that baby voice but with the emotionless tone just ... just ... it was _wrong. _

"Hey sweetie," I cooed, "Whose kid are you?" I asked him sweetly, still seated across from Tsu-kun, slightly behind the 'home-tutor'. Now I had to go around playing the part of the oblivious mother.

He tilted his head to the side, and I swear those beady eyes were unnerving me, "Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

My smile lessened a little while Tsu-kun's eyes narrowed. My son was still standing, platter in hand, looking ready to bolt for the door while snatching me away from Reborn should danger arise. But it wouldn't. I was slightly touched.

The other brunette met my eyes and I kept his gaze steadily. He inclined his head, as if for confirmation, and I blinked, the subtlest of nods produced by my head. Tsu-kun slowly sat back down, nodding.

"I'll get more tea and cookies for the both of you, ne? Be nice to the cute baby, Tsu-kun." I said, rising and giving them the privacy they needed, trying to keep the grim tone out of my voice and succeeding.

_So it has begun, Vongola._

* * *

Third Person

"I'm not here only to improve your grades," Reborn informed the brunette bluntly the moment Nana was out of the door, "My true line of work is assassination. My real job," A suit case opened, and a gun was assembled at the blink of an eye and Tsuna was secretly impressed(not that he'll ever admit it to anyone, especially to that baby!), "Is to make you a mafia boss."

Under other circumstances, Tsuna would've laughed and stared at the person –no, thing!- like it was crazy, but this wasn't normal. At all.

So reigning in the urge to crack up laughing, he schooled his features to somewhat acceptable and asked the one question he needed to know about the most, "Why me?"

While Tsuna wasn't exactly smart(after all, his highest marks were Bs and those were in Math and English, and the rest were simply ground-crawling Fs), he could tell that something was up. T'was just a feeling, though. When someone said mafia, the things that went inside his head were men in suits, lots of blood and dead people. Insert the occasional drug and lots of money. He added all those up and came up with a single conclusion.

Trouble.

His eyes narrowed.

The Sun Arcobaleno's interest was piqued. After reading the information Iemitsu had made about his son(it was a very thick folder full of compliments and there was 'adorable' in every other sentence), Reborn was expecting an idiot. A fool. A useless kid. But this … this was certainly new. Unexpected. He wasn't sure if he liked this brand of unexpected.

"I'll explain-" A huge growl that was inhumane came from his stomach, but Reborn didn't even bat an eyelash or at least turn red like a normal human being, and that horrified Tsuna, "Not now. Later."

The door parted and a whole tray of cookies and tea was nudged in. The door was shut not a second later. Tsuna frowned. Was okaa-san okay?

The tray was brought between Reborn and Tsuna, and they ate together in silence(Tsuna just managed to eat two, though. The irritating baby kept snatching the cookies out of his fingers!).

"You said mafia." Tsuna started warily, "How come.. why me?"

The arcobaleno finished his cookie and briefly glanced at Tsuna, before picking up another cookie and nibbling(Iemitsu wasn't really exaggerating when he said his wife could cook) on it, "Vongola the ninth is getting old and he was planning to pass on the boss status to the tenth generation. But," Ah, the 'but' part, "The most qualified, Enrico, was shot in a feud. The second, Matsumo, was mysteriously drowned, and the favorite, Federico … well, he was reduced to bones. You are the-"

"Last resort." Tsuna summed up, not really fazed. He had to search about this 'Vongola' later on. The assassin in front of him looked briefly irritated by the interruption, but begrudgingly nodded in confirmation.

"How?" Tsuna asked again, his expression confused.

"The Vongola family's first boss retired early and crossed over to Japan." Who wouldn't? Being a mafia boss seemed like_ big_ trouble to Tsuna, "He is your great-great-great grandfather. You are a part of the direct Vongola Bloodline and thus, are a legitimate candidate." Reborn answered without skipping a beat, taking another cookie.

Tsuna was perplexed. "How come I've never heard of this before?"

And then he stopped, "Whose line is the mafia blood from?" He asked, giving Reborn a serious look.

"Your father." Reborn answered bluntly, fedora shadowing his eyes, but his eyes were trained on the boy whose aura suddenly turned dark and depressed.

Tsuna's expression darkened. Ah, so he was right. His father wasn't a construction worker, nor a star after all. Iemitsu had lied. Tsuna would've tolerated it if Iemitsu had only lied to him. That man had been a horrible father from the start, so Tsuna wouldn't have given a single f-ck to that man. But having to have lied to Nana...

His grip on the carpet tightened. Iemitsu wasn't the one to witness Nana crying herself to sleep because once a(f-cking)gain, that idiot had to cancel the trip for their anniversary. Iemitsu wasn't the one to take care of Nana at the rare times she got sick. Iemitsu wasn't the one to wake Nana up to tell her he loved her. Iemitsu wasn't the f-cking one who made Nana smile.

No. All of that had been Tsuna. Tsuna hated his father. Tsuna loved his mother. He would shoot his father on the head multiple times if it meant making okaa-san happy.

And Nana had remained the strong, loving mother and wife and it made Tsuna sick to the bone because his mother deserved better. He deserved better. Their family deserved better.

That Iemitsu had chosen his_ famiglia_ over his_ family_, and that was what angered Tsuna the most. Iemitsu was supposed to be the father.

Dame-Iemitsu.

"Iemitsu is in the mafia, then?" He asked faintly.

Reborn nodded once.

It was confirmed. His shoulders slumped and he bit the insides of his cheeks, wondering how to convince his mother _to divorce that man_.

"I don't have a choice in this whole mafia thing, do I?" Tsuna asked, not really expecting an answer. He stood up and picked up the empty platter, shaking his head, "...Feel free to set up your things in this room or the guest room, Reborn-san. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He was already out of the door before the hitman could answer.

Reborn cocked his head to the side. Interesting. Iemitsu must have been a more idiotic man than he originally thought. And Tsunayoshi must be more interesting than he originally thought.

"It looks like it's going to be a long journey." He muttered to himself, petting Leon. Oh well. It was time to set his things up.

(He was quite curious as to why the kid just calmly accepted the new information, but he'd learn about that later too)

Downstairs, Tsuna had stopped mid-entering the kitchen as he stared at Nana's back with an indescribable expression.

"Okaa-san."

"Ah, Tsu-kun, what is it?" Nana asked cheerfully, unaware of the revelation that happened not minutes before.

"Aishiteru." He stated simply, placing the empty platter on the sink. He was not going to tell Nana just yet. _Once Iemitsu returns home, it will be him to tell okaa-san._ Tsuna thought darkly.

The woman looked up from her magazine and smiled softly, a smile Tsuna had sworn would remain in her face as long as he lives, "I love you too, Tsuna. How was Reborn-san?"

"He's … okay." Translating to, _I currently like him better than I like Iemitsu. _

"Ah."

He knocked his forehead against his mother's gently, before returning upstairs to sleep.

He really shouldn't have been surprised when he almost stepped on one of those bear-traps that would've chopped his foot off his leg had he not been careful. Gritting his teeth, he looked up to his bed and stifled a whining groan at the sight of the baby sleeping on it, its eyes freakishly open, a huge bubble of – ew, disgusting. Tsuna reared back and rubbed the back of his head. It seemed like he'll have to take on the guest room for now.

"Kaa-san!" He called out, "I'm sleeping on the guest room!"

"Oka~y! Good night!"

* * *

Nana's POV

So Reborn wasn't half-bad. That's good enough for me.

I pulled out a piece of paper from between the pages of the magazine and sighed in slight disappointment. I crossed out the number seven: Adam's apple. A sharp blow here may cause the victim to asphyxiate. Too bad. Reborn didn't have an Adam's apple yet. Though it would've been nice to see him suffocating.

And he was a little cute.

OK fine, despite the creepy beady eyes he was adorable. I wanted to cuddle with him. Maybe he'll let me carry him around since I have to pretend like I don't know anything...

Maa.

A phone, not quite the landline nor the nice one Iemitsu gave me years ago, rang and I let it ring twice before answering, "Moshi moshi?"

"Nadeshiko-chan, you're canceling your son's session in the shooting range?!" Tomoyo-sama sounded slightly angry, so I moved quickly to pacify her, "Ah, hai, I am."

"Why?"

"He's here."

".. It's started then. News has traveled here too. Federico's bones were found yesterday."

"The trip to the shooting range is two towns over and I will not risk him finding out."

"Do you want me to station some of my men around Namimori?"

I hid a smile, "Thank you for your offer, but I can handle it, Tomoyo-sama."

"Fine. I'll visit when I can." Beep.

I put down the phone and closed my eyes.

If the dying will moment didn't occur today, then it will tomorrow. I had to get ready for that.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter two! I hope I did fine. First time trying to do Tsuna's POV(I think I did horrible but meh). As you can see, his thoughts mostly revolve around his mother and he's considering her a lot in his decisions, and he's slightly more mature. I was quite puzzled just WHY Tsuna(in the manga)didn't ask Reborn immediately about his father's involvement in the mafia... so I put it here. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Also, to clear up some things, YES, Tsuna does sleep very early. Since the whole Dying Will thing didn't happen, he slept at around 7 in this chapter, but usually he sleeps at around 8. That's why he wakes up at 4:30 AM. **

**It's terrifying, I know, but my own mother wakes up at around 3:30 AM. It's scary but bear with it. **

**And another thing, Tsuna is still treated as a dame. Why? First of all, as stated in the earlier chapter, Tsuna is still as clumsy as f-ck. He trips on air and has fallen down a whole lot of staircases that the students wonder why he isn't dead yet. Second, Tsuna isn't responsible at school. You know those moments when you won't help your mother clean at home but you clean at school? It's reverse for Tsuna. And Third, he still likes Kyoko-san here, so he stutters a LOT IN SCHOOl. Reborn shall see the difference in the next chapter. **

**And thus, I end this Author's Note. Again, I appreciate all your reviews, your criticisms and please point out my mistakes(so I can edit them). I do all the editing myself so it's pretty hard... Ne... **

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thank you so much guys, readers old and new! **

**For a moment there I thought I hit a writer's block when I stopped mid-typing this chapter yesterday, but I managed to wrap it up to somehow acceptable. I hope you guys will like this chapter! **

**I'm trying my best guys, so thank you for being patient with me! I'm seeing if I can watch the anime so suggestions of where I can find English subbed KHR episodes will be highly appreciated! **

**Again, thank you for giving this a chance and don't forget to tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

_I Am Your Okaa-san!_

_By Freydris_

Chapter Three

There are times when I just stop to look at the attic with a murderous look, my fingers twitching –_needing _to take out that _naginata_ to chop someone to pieces. The Reborn wiki I had viewed God-knows-how-many-times in my other life was a curse. I knew some things I was better off_ not knowing._

There are also times when I just stop and thank my lucky stars, because the things I've read in the wiki are_ really_ helpful.

What I'm experiencing at the moment is the latter.

I clapped my hands together and watched as Reborn 'happily'(or so I thought) ate the nami-flavored miso soup I cooked up earlier, trying to ignore the dark aura rolling off Tsuna in waves. Poor guy. He had been crushed awake by a hammer(judging by the rather large dent on the back of his head) at 4 AM. And then, behind my back –I don't think that Reborn expected me to be awake at 3:30- those two snuck off(or rather, Reborn dragged my son outside) for a couple of rounds around Namimori.

To make you guys feel better, I'll lie through my teeth and tell you that our town is actually decently small, so Tsuna didn't have much trouble with that.

Even though he was fast with guns and knives, Tsu-kun was still a skinny kid. Yes, those guns and knives did belong in his hands, but he wasn't up for much running either.

So I made sure to brighten his day(even just by a little), by wordlessly handing him a towel when he trudged back in an hour later, sweating buckets, his legs trembling in fatigue. And then I offered him water, and moved to make him and Reborn some Salisbury steak and the miso-soup.

"Sawada-san, I want seconds." I was snapped out my thoughts by the polite request from Reborn, and I smiled a bit more genuinely -at least he had some manners, "Okay. And please, Reborn-san, call me Maman." I replied kindly, taking his bowl from him and refilling it. I can remember him calling Nana that in the fanfics, so I decided to apply it in real life.

"Hai. Thank you Maman." I handed the refilled bowl to him and smiled again, feeling happy that my cooking was appreciated by the 'greatest hitman' in the world.

"Okaa-san..." Tsu-kun started out in protest, and I hummed with a smile, turning my attention to him. His eyes flicked towards Reborn who hadn't stopped eating, and he slumped backwards, looking defeated. He seemed to know that I liked it when other people appreciated my cooking.

"Eh, what is it, Tsu-kun?"

"Nothing, 'kaa-san. Your cooking is amazing, as always." Tsu-kun complimented, smiling brightly at me, "Right, Reborn?" His tone turned a little strained.

The Arcobaleno paused, "Hai." He agreed, before returning to the food again.

I sweat-dropped. My son was really … well... son-like.

After the meal, I had instantly moved to wash the dishes but Tsuna beat me to it again(for the third time this week!). He picked up a plate and gave me this look that told me I should head to the living room to relax. I gave him a similar look, wordlessly telling him to back off and for Kami's sake –_let me wash the dishes. _

He gritted his teeth and stood his ground.

I stood still for a few seconds more before backing away, shaking my head in amused exasperation. I took notice of the silent Reborn who was watching the exchange and stood in front of him, the smile still in my face.

My cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Ne, ne, Reborn-san, why don't we head to the living room?" I invited, patting his hat gently, "Then we can play some songs, since you'll be staying here for a while to tutor my son."

He nodded and let me lift him up(he was so cuddly that it took most of my inner strength to stop myself from crushing him against my chest because he was sooo kawaii! Ehmegherd people, this is the inner fangirl speaking) as I walked into the living room, humming a nonsense tune under my breath. I placed him on the couch and chose a Shania Twain album this time, playing it.

"Maman, you understand English?" He asked, his voice and face deceptively innocent. He was unaware of this too.

Kami, did Iemitsu think I bought all those albums just because I liked the melody? _Of course_ I understood English, why the heck would I buy English albums then?! What was my husband telling his subordinates, even?

I turned around and nodded, pulling out my unfinished embroidery from beneath the couch. I picked up where I left off and started sewing in silence, my eyes often glancing up to check on the baby in the dark suit, who was staring at me with an incomprehensible expression.

On the walk to school today my son will come across Sasagawa Kyoko, and then Reborn will shoot my son on the head with that Dying Will bullet and-

The needle snapped into half, digging into my skin.

"Itai!" I exclaimed, wincing in pain as I pulled out the needle and started sucking on the blood. _There was no need to be all angry, Nadeshiko_. I scolded myself.

"Here, Maman." Reborn handed me a band-aid he conjured from nowhere. I smiled at him in thanks and wrapped it around my finger.

I tensed once I saw something red blink at the center of the band-aid.

A tracker.

I wanted to laugh. This guy thought I wasn't a threat but took a precaution anyway.

My respect for him grew. A _little_. Fine, maybe a lot.

"Okaa-san! I'll be leaving for school now!" Tsuna called from the kitchen, his footsteps loud and heavy as he scrambled to get his things.

I stood up and mentally raised an eyebrow when Reborn did too, "Ara, Reborn, are you coming with Tsu-kun today?" I asked, and he nodded in reply. I lifted him up again(must. resist. must. not.) and carried him to where Tsu-kun was slipping in his shoes. I gently plopped him down upon my son's shoulders –effectively scaring the hell out of the brunette- and knocked my forehead against Tsu-kun's, "Constant vigilance." I reminded Tsu-kun teasingly, and he nodded, this time more seriously.

I kissed him goodbye on the cheeks and gave a little peck for Reborn too(that guy seriously needed some love), and sent them off, waving at them until they took a turn around the street corner.

I removed the band-aid from my finger and left it on the couch. Reborn can go around thinking I was still doing my embroidery. What he doesn't know won't kill him.

Two hours later, I decided I had nothing better to do at home(other than watching Voltes Five) so I went outside to go shopping and restocking. If I can remember correctly, there will be a lot of people joining us at breakfast in the near future, so I needed to have my pantry full.

It was a breather, being outside again. Fresh air, people, and I was away from the stress of Tsuna being the Vongola Decimo. It was only a day since Reborn's arrival and I was already tired.

Tch. Fuji-chan would be so disappointed.

_Posture straight, chin up, head held high Nadeshiko._ I reminded myself, the mantra easily slipping into my mind._ You were a yakuza once. Walk like it, talk like it, act like it. _

Tomoyo-sama wanted me to walk like a queen. Fuji-chan wanted me to walk like a queen. Even Iemitsu wanted me to walk like a queen(I was his princess, and he was my knight in shining armor yada yada yada).

So I walked like I queen.

All these years I hadn't been selfish. I put Tsunayoshi before myself. It was always him. My son. My sky. My world.

And now all I wanted was to grab Tsuna and take him to Antartica. We could change our names. We could escape everything. We could forget Namimori.

I wanted to be selfish.

But I was Nadeshiko. And I knew that it was Tsu-kun's destiny to be the Vongola Decimo.

I would be cruel if I stole that from him.

While on my way to the shopping district, I managed to stop by the local bookstore and snag a few women's magazines and bishounen mangas. After that I stopped by the sweets shop and bought more than enough chocolate to last me a year(I had a love-hate relationship with sweets).

And then I went to the grocery store, where I managed to catch the latest gossip... and some fresh vegetables. It helped that the manager was a friend of mine, thus I always knew when to come whenever there was a sale.

I was checking out the meat section when I passed by a gaggle of women shopping together.

"Ne, ne, have you heard about that boy earlier...?"

My attention caught, I crept a little nearer to the lady who started the whispering, pretending that I was interested on the strips of animal flesh in front of me.

"Ah yes. Sawada Tsunayoshi, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Peculiar boy. He ran to his school_ in his boxers._" Ah, the dying will bullet. My fingers unconsciously tightened around the shopping cart I pushed around, but I forced my grip to slacken lest I would snap the handle in half.

"Scandalous."

"Dame indeed. Such poor upbringing."

"What does his parents teach him?"

_I'm sorry,_ I wanted to say,_ but I think I managed to raise him just fine. He could shoot you in the head right now and you wouldn't even notice it because you're already dead. _

My fingers twitched.

"I heard he lives with his mother."

"A single parent?"

"Yes."

"Oh... do you think...?"

"Possibly. With that attitude... seriously, running to school in his boxers.."

"Like mother like son then."

I threw my hands up and picked up the bottle of gas in the next aisle, my face red with indignation. Not in my behalf, but rather what she said about Tsu-kun.

I poured the content all over the other bottles of gas and backed away, letting the gas trail behind me. I then threw the bottle away and took a couple more steps back, bringing out a lighter from my pocket.

_Rot in hell. _

I flicked the lighter on and tossed it. And then I walked outside, two seconds before the whole grocery store exploded into blazes of fire and smoke.

I shook my head, snapping myself out of my thoughts.

The women were now staring at me rudely, "Is there something you want, miss?" One asked, and I forced another smile into my lips, "Ah, nothing. Just lost in my thoughts. Have a good day." I walked away rapidly, fearing that I might accidentally follow through my imagination if I stayed there any longer.

After paying for the supplies I've bought, I briskly walked out of the grocery store.

Calm, Nadeshiko. Calm.

Sigh.

* * *

Third Person

"R-R-R-Reborn! A-ack, stop s-shooting!"

"Stop stuttering, Dame-Tsuna." The baby ordered, watching with narrowed eyes as the boy professionally dodged all his shots without even looking at the Arcobaleno. He really needed to shoot something... and his 'student' was proving to be an irritating brat(even more so) by dodging all the shots.

_Where did Dame-Tsuna learn that? _Given, it could by the Hyper Intuition assisting the boy, but those movements were far too graceful for a supposed-to-be untrained fourteen year old.

_What are you hiding?_

"R-Reborn! I m-mean it! T-The t-teachers w-will notice!" The boy protested, still effortlessly dodging his shots. Had the boy not been speaking, Reborn would've been led to believe that Tsuna was relaxed. Calm, even. The movements were far too flowing, even with the help the Hyper Intuition.

"I said, stop stuttering." _Dame-Tsuna didn't have any problems with his sentences at home. At school, however... _Reborn kept on shooting, this time bringing out an armalite rifle. Was it because of Sawada Nana? The boy did seem a bit _too_ attached to his mother...

"You still have that duel after school."

"B-BAKA REBORN! D-DON'T R-REMIND ME! I-IT W-WAS Y-Y-YOUR FAULT I-IN THE F-FIRST PLACE!"

"Dame." This time, he dropped the rifle and threw a grenade instead.

"AH!"

_It seems like I have my work cut out for me_. He thought grimly, watching the boy attempt to flee the enclosed clearing.

He checked his tracker. Strange. Maman hadn't moved from the couch in four hours.

* * *

Nana's POV

"I'm home."

I perked up at the familiar sound of Tsu-kun's voice and trotted towards the front door, welcoming him with a kiss on the forehead and taking his bag from him.

"Kami!" I exclaimed after pulling away, my eyebrows furrowed in slight disgust, "You reek of sweat! What did you do?"

Tsu-kun didn't only reek of sweat, he_ looked_ like he bathed in it too.

"A-ah... Okaa-san.." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Since I didn't clean the gym yesterday, sensei made me run laps around the school at the end of school." He lied, shifting on the spot.

I wanted to raise my eyebrow skeptically as I knew he had that duel with that Mochida-boy and this was the first time I caught him outright lying to me, but I didn't and instead nodded in acceptance, ushering him up the stairs to change.

I turned to return to the kitchen when I caught sight of Reborn toddling into the living room, his face blank.

I twitched. He would find his tracker in the trashcan.

I shook my head and checked up my cooking, which was an Asian recipe called batchoy. I hadn't encountered it in my past life, but in the women's magazine I bought it was highly praised so I tried it out.

Eh... it looked edible enough.

While at dinner, Tsu-kun kept sending Reborn unreadable looks, and I was obliged to start the conversation since the two didn't seem like they could be persuaded to talk.

"How's the food, Tsu-kun?" I asked him, resorting to using the spoon after I messed up with the chopsticks(again).

"It's … new." No sh-t, Sherlock. I wanted to face-palm.

"What is it, Maman?" Reborn asked, saving that night's conversation. I directed another genuine smile at him(much to Tsuna's irritation) and launched off with the details I read from the magazine earlier.

"It's good, okaa-san." Tsu-kun cut in after I finished, and I nodded appreciatively. I always did have time to check out new things as Iemitsu's paycheck was pretty large...

(However, someone was smart enough not to send me the whole monthly paycheck every month. _Any_ normal human being would wonder how a construction worker gets that much salary monthly. Instead I get enough. I think it's that Basil guy … or someone else certainly not my husband.)

"Maman, where's the band-aid I gave you earlier?" Reborn asked 'innocently' after finishing his first serving. I didn't even pause –somehow I had already anticipated this question- and answered directly, making myself sound sorry, "Ah, gomen Reborn, but it got dirty when I finished the embroidery so I had to replace it."

And then I added quickly, "But it was appreciated, though!" So that I would sound like I really did regret throwing it away in the trash bin.

It seemed to make sense in his brain as he nodded, though still a little bit suspicious.

I finished eating and left Tsu-kun to the dishes, my mind elsewhere.

So far, so good.

* * *

**A/N: Phew. There's this chapter. I'm not really feeling well(don't tell my mother that) but I think I'm going to start with the next chapter after I check what happens next in the manga. And maybe I can do a bit of searching on google. **

**Anyway, another thing to clear up! Nana does not have flames. All she's done as Nadeshiko was the result of her own hardwork. It would be cool if she did have flames though, but I don't really know how that'll help her situation since I'm still not familiar with the whole series.**

**So guys! Please review. Tell me what you think and be honest! You guys can point out my mistakes! Thanks again! **


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: HI GUYS. ME IS BACK.**

**Sembreak is ending soon and I'm not ready to face my grades but time is running out so updates will be spontaneous and slow after this week. I'm sorry guys but... *sigh*. I'm trying to prove to my parents that I'm not obsessed with the computer so that they won't limit my time with it, and using it every night when there's school isn't really going to help me. Even if it means updates.**

**But anyway! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. AND FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED AND READ. I honestly did not expect such a positive feedback so I'm so happy guys!**

**By the way, Gokudera makes an appearance! Yay! **

**...Frankly, I think I made him OOC. **

**BUT GUYS I JUST CAN'T IMAGINE HIM BEING RUDE TO NANA, OK?!**

**ESPECIALLY BECAUSE TSU-KUN'S ALL 'I LOVE MAMA, YOU MAKE HER FROWN, YOU DIE. NOW.' WHENEVER NANA'S THERE SO UGH.**

***sobs* I'm so sorry. You'll be seeing more of Tsuna and school next chapter so I apologize if Gokudera's extremely out of character.**

**Anyway, you can all bitch about it with your reviews. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I Am Your Okaa-san!_

_By Freydris_

Chapter Four

At 4:20 AM, I wobbled out of the house while dragging a relatively large trash bag, quiet as I was too busy thinking of present matters.

'Present matters' meaning matters concerning Reborn and Tsu-kun.

Why was I the one taking out the trash, you ask?

Well, as you might know, Tsu-kun wouldn't let me anywhere near the trash bag as it was_ his_ responsibility (or so he says), but at the moment both tutor and student are out for their 'light' morning jog. I was left alone to my own devices again, much to Tsu-kun's displeasure.

It had taken a lot of persuading(from me) and threatening(from Reborn) to make my son comply, but in the end he jogged anyway. In fact, he seemed enthusiastic as he sprinted out of the house, followed by Reborn who was waving around a toy(not) gun.

Oh, the wonders of the youth.

"Stupid neighbors." I mumbled, exasperated and a bit irritated because our neighbors –yet again- had moved the trash bin so it was farther from our house. Meaning I had to walk a reasonably large distance to get to it. The trash collectors were also stubborn people –they had insisted that the trash in our neighborhood should be piled in a common place so that they wouldn't have to stop from house to house.

So there I was, walking towards the trash bin.

And then I tripped.

_Thirty-four years of elegance and grace has betrayed me!_ I screeched mentally, preparing for the sharp impact of hitting the pavement. I had already twisted around so I wouldn't land on my arms(I couldn't risk damaging them because of the _naginata_, damn it), but I couldn't help but want to cry because I didn't expect that._ At all._

A woman as old as me? _Tripping_?

Tch. Disgraceful.

And then I was saved. The rough landing never came.

_Lucky_, I thought in relief as my arms were grabbed and I was steadied into a standing position, my shoulders drooping as I breathed out a sigh of thanks. Whoot, for a moment there I thought my butt would've smacked the pavement!

"Thank you for steadying me!" I cried out gratefully, turning around and dipping my whole upper body into a respectful bow. "If you hadn't I would've probably landed myself in the hospital!"

That was, of course, an exaggeration, but who knows? These bones are getting old after all.

"Che, no, it was nothing."

I froze. That voice._ Could it be...?_

My head snapped up and I squealed inside my mind, my heart pounding fast all of a sudden.

It was Gokudera Hayato! Smokin' Bomb _Hayato!_

When I was younger –around Tsu-kun's age- in my other life, I had a crush on the silverette, despite him being an anime character and unfortunately, fictional. He was the one I liked the most because he was the perfect combination of delinquency, cuteness and tsundere. The combination most fujoshi wanted to see in a boy! And please please _pretty** please**_ don't get me started on 5927 and 8059!

Cue pterodactyl screech.

My eyes were literally sparkling as I looked –no, ogled!- at him, my mouth hanging open in stunned surprise.

He stared back, looking a little unnerved by my reaction but obviously trying his best not to let that show in his face(and failing). The white cancer-stick was ever-present in his mouth and he looked ruggedly handsome, with his uniform undone and the accessories all over his body.

He opened his mouth to speak but seemed to have blanked out because he scratched the back of his head, giving me a view of his nec-

And oh Kami, is that a _**tattoo**_ I see below his neck?!

_Swoon!  
_

I shook myself out of my dreamy fangirl stupor, a little bit afraid because chances are, I might accidentally glomp him while under the influence of my fan girl side. No way in hell was I going to let that happen!

So instead of giving in to the urges of the Gabrielle Jarred inside me, I decided to act like the responsible adult I was and thanked him again, in which he waved it off and asked me for directions to the Sawada residence.

Ehh?

Saa, right. I almost forgot. He was here to blow my son up to pieces.

… Total turn off.

My smile must have faltered as his eyes widened and he desperately tried to correct whatever mistake he made, all the while murderously glaring at me. Ara, silly boy.

"Oh no, you didn't say anything wrong, sweetie." I reassured him with a gentle laugh, patting his shoulder. "Fortunately for you, after this," I gestured to the trash bag, "I'm headed there myself." I informed him, leaving out the fact that I lived there. He didn't need to know that until later.

His face showed his relief and I laughed again, "Eh, forgive me for making you uncomfortable there for a second. It's just that I don't often see foreigners speaking Japanese fluently so I was a little stunned." I explained a lie, which was total bullsh-t. But he seemed to buy it and I flattered myself for my quick thinking.

"It's okay." He replied, his stormy eyes straying towards the huge trash bag that had been temporarily put down because of its weight, "Let me help you with that."

Maa? He's strangely polite to me. That's weird.

"Oh no, I can't possibly-" I started, but he had already gotten hold of the black object and had hauled it over his shoulder, asking me to lead on to the trash bin, "No, I insist. You are, after all, leading me to the Sawada residence. It's the least I can do."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression –it wasn't only my son who didn't want me doing the work?!- but sighed and gave in, shaking my head fondly, "You were the one who saved me, not the other way around. But if you insist..." I trailed off and smiled brightly, leading him over to the trash bin.

It was almost hilarious how he could sound so polite while scowling at me.

Oh the wonders of animation.

"Ah, I almost forgot..." I hummed all of a sudden, "What's your name?"

"Gokudera Hayato. One-fourth Japanese." He introduced gruffly, avoiding my gaze. But I didn't mind.

"Ehhh...No wonder you speak fluently..." I paused, "Ne, have you just moved in recently, Gokudera-san? I don't think I've seen you around Namimori before..."

"I just arrived a few hours ago." He replied carefully, and I flashed a bright smile to show that I meant him no harm, "Sou ka... How responsible of you.." I remarked, hoping to crack through his polite exterior with flattery. That didn't work much, but he beamed slightly at the compliment, so I decided to go on with the questioning, "Do you live by yourself?"

"Hai."

"Then you should come with me to have some breakfast then!" I hurriedly invited, taking my chance, "I want to repay you somehow for helping me back there. Food is the least I can offer you, Gokudera-san."

The surprise was present in his eyes for a second before it disappeared behind a thick veil of suspicion, "Oh, no, I-I'd hate to intrude."

"No, it's fine." I insisted, tilting my head to the side without skipping a beat, leaving no room for argument, "There's the trash bin."

I watched as he placed the trash bag beside the bin and turned back to lead the way back home, "Follow me. You're quite fortunate you managed to run into me."

"Hai."

Huh. Subdued.

I decided not to pry for the moment, seeing as I was starting to come off as overwhelming. And making him suspicious of me would only put a dent in my plans as I _wanted _Tsu-kun to be really close with Gokudera. Knowing Tsu-kun, he might base off his closeness towards Gokudera with me and I also wanted the bomber to be comfortable around me.

So instead of chattering the whole time, I just led the way while keeping my silence, although the silent atmosphere between the both of us gradually became more of awkward than peaceful.

Oh well.

Gokudera seemed to realize it also as I could just_ feel_ him struggling to say something for the sake of polite conversation, but he was unable to articulate his thoughts and opted to turn a dark embarrassed and angry shade of red whenever I took a glance behind me.

I ended up giggling because admit it, it was adorable.

"Here we are." I breathed out as we stopped in front of my house, my smile turning more delighted. He, apparently not noticing my enthusiasm, paused and stood beside me, hands shoved in his pockets, a calculating gleam entering his green eyes. I didn't quite like that look but stayed silent, the smile still on my face.

It was time to drop the bomb, then. I walked inside without any further ado and paused to turn back to him, giving him a bemused wide-eyed look, "You're not entering?" I asked, morphing my expression so that I looked baffled.

That startled him out of his thoughts, and made him give me a strangled look, "Pa-Pardon?"

Ooh, I made him splutter.

"I thought you'll be having breakfast with us?" I furrowed my eyebrows, the smile slowly straining.

"You live here?"

"Oh! I must have forgotten to introduce myself!" I exclaimed then, pretending to be surprised, "I'm Sawada Nana," I could see him freeze into a stone statue, "I actually live here with my son and his tutor." I bowed, "I apologize for not clearing it up earlier."

Crickets, crickets.

"Okaa-san, you're hom- who are you?!"

Ah, perfect timing, Tsu-kun. I turned around and beamed brightly at my son, "Tsu-kun! This is Gokudera Hayato. He helped me with the trash bag earlier."

Tsu-kun exited the house, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the silverette standing across from him. A towel was slung over his shoulder and he was gripping a bottle of cold water in one hand.

But over all he still looked scrawny and harmless. And.. cute.

"Okaa-san, why don't you go inside for a moment?" He suggested lightly, giving me a small, close-eyed smile. I frowned in response, "But Tsu-kun, I invited him for breakfast! It'd be rude if I didn't."

"You!" Gokudera exclaimed, pointing a finger at Tsu-kun, "You're that stupid cand-"

"Okaa-san, the soup will burn if you don't get inside." Tsuna cut off, the smile still present in his face, but the temperature seemed to have dropped into chilled.

This wasn't going how I wanted it to go.

"Ah... okay then." I reluctantly entered the house, wondering if I did the right thing. An the soup will burn?! How uncreative, Tsuna!

"Maman, is breakfast ready?" Reborn asked, emerging from the living room, and I smiled uncertainly in reply, nodding my head, "I'll get to it, Reborn-san." I took a couple of steps towards the kitchen, before pausing, "Can you check up on Tsu-kun, Reborn-san? I think he was being rude to Gokudera-san... "

"Hai, Maman."

Eek, Reborn was smirking!

I resisted the urge to deflate in relief. If Reborn was smirking, then things must be fine... right?

"I can't allow a weakling like you to be the Vongola Decimo!"

And as if wanting to prove me wrong, a great loud explosion came from outside, rocking the whole house. I yelped and held onto the wall to steady myself, images of my beloved orchids and plants being destroyed outside flashing in my mind.

What will the neighbors say?!

F-ck, I CAN'T believe almost forgot about Gokudera's lack of subtlety!

And then Tsu-kun's panicked shrieks followed.

I managed to stop myself from rushing outside and brandishing the chopping knife threateningly. I might have liked Gokudera-san, but Tsu-kun was always the priority.

Instead, I started arranging the plates, making sure I put out four of them.

The unmistakable sound of a bullet being fired reached my ears and I twitched.

"REBORN!" Hell, it was weird hearing Tsu-kun snarl, but I couldn't help but feel giddy. This was a prime reminder that I was in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Tsunayoshi was my son and oh my effing Kami, I housed Reborn under my roof.

I wanted to start fangirling.

"I'LL PUT OUT THE FUSES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Hmmm... wasn't this supposed to happen at school? "Defuse. Defuse. Defuse. Defuse." Huh. It seemed like I changed the story line. Oh well. "Defuse. Defuse. Defuse." "What the hell?! Double bombs!" "Defuse. Defuse. Defuse. Defuse. Defuse."

"Triple bombs."

Silence.

"Sh-t."

I could literally hear Gokudera screaming "The end of me..." in his mind.

"Defuse. Defuse. Defuse. Defuse. Defuse. Defuse. Defuse. Defuse."

I poured out the soup and frowned when Reborn walked in, "Mamman, Gokudera-san and Tsuna won't be eating breakfast here."

Ara?

I stared at the baby for a long time before sighing. How unfortunate. "Alright. I'll just prepare the three of you some pack lunch, ne?" I didn't actually wait for a reply and started on their lunch. Mentally I was panicking. I was sure this wasn't supposed to happen!

What was Reborn planning?!

Oh effing 'ell.

'This better come off smoothly.' I thought as I glared at nothing in particular, my hands going all auto-pilot as they set up the lunch boxes.

"Whew. Somehow I made it."

Tsu-kun's relieved statement was followed by a loud smack, which was no doubt Gokudera falling to his knees, "I WAS MISTAKEN!"

I wonder if Reborn will teach these two a bit more of discreetness in the near future...

"YOU ARE THE ONE FIT TO BE THE BOSS!"

I tuned the two boys off and placed the three lunch boxes on a small bag.

"H-Hieee!?"

And here comes Gokudera being all puppy.

Aw, f-ck, I wanted to run outside and cuddle him but _**no.**_

That's just … _wrong. _

Instead I opted for biting my knuckles and mentally crying anime style. Asdfghjkl.

"Maman?"

I whirled around, pulling off the sparkly appearance flawlessly, "Here you go Reborn-san!" I chirped cheerfully, bending forward to hand him the bag containing their lunches.

"...Maman, your knuckles are bleeding."

"Oh they are?" I straightened up and headed for the bathroom, "I'll patch them up then."

Maybe I bit down too hard.

After I wrapped my hand up, I went outside to see Tsu-kun off. He seemed quite put out by skipping breakfast(probably the many times I drilled it into his head that breakfast was the most important meal of the day) but didn't want to piss off Reborn. Gokudera just wanted to go to school with his Juudaime..

_**5927**_

I covered my mouth and nose in case a nosebleed should commence.

"Okaa-san? Why is your hand bandaged?" Tsu-kun fussed, having caught sight of my hand. I waved it off and smiled(not that he could see it through my hand) kindly, "It's nothing Tsu-kun. Behave at school ne?"

He nodded slowly, reluctant with dropping the topic, but I had already knocked our foreheads together, "Constant-"

"-Vigilance." He finished, nodding, "I know, Okaa-san."

I grinned and ruffled his hair, giving Reborn a kiss on the cheeks and turning to Gokudera, who looked so painfully out of place in the cozy family scene.

We'll have to change that now, won't we?

"I know we just met, Gokudera-san," I stared gently, "But I am grateful that you've befriended Tsu-kun." I said, and he turned a bright red(5927_5927__**5927**_). He just grinned at me, "Juudaime is a great person, un!" He replied, making me laugh in a nice(creepy) way. "Well then, all of you take care, ne? If you want, Gokudera-san, you can come for dinner later."

The silverette only turned even redder, while Tsu-kun(in the background) had sweat-dropped.

I could totally read his mind. I mean, the 'she's too trusting' face was easy to pick up, and the 'I just met him' wasn't that far behind.

I only continued beaming as I patted Gokudera's head(he was taller than me so it was a little bit awkward) and shooed the three off, ignoring the appreciative pink blush creeping down the Italian's neck.

He was never probably treated like this. Maybe I can be bolder next time and then it'll be a hug.

Oya, a big chance of hugging Gokudera Hayato~

But I patted Gokudera Hayato's**_ hair!_**

"I'm never gonna wash this hand." I giggled to myself, skipping back inside the house. Oh the wonders...

Lavina had such a wonderful son.

* * *

That night, I was beyond thrilled because as I was peeking through the curtains of the living room, I caught sight of Reborn and Tsuna appearing.

With Gokudera chattering beside them.

YES! Awesome dinner with my favorite anime character commence!

I scrambled off the couch and turned the television off, literally vibrating from nerves and excitement.

Okay, Nadeshiko. Be cool. _Be cool._

"We're home!"

I tried not to run to meet Tsu-kun, I really did, but I damn, I was just f-cking happy!

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun and Reborn-san!" I beamed at the two, before turning my eyes to the embarrassed boy behind them, "Gokudera-san! I'm so happy you can join us too!" _As you can see_. There were flowers blooming behind me, complete with sparkles and light.

Gokudera laughed nervously.

Okay. Be cool, Nadeshiko. Do not overwhelm him or weird him out.

Tsu-kun squinted his eyes and slightly edged away, but he couldn't hide the fond smile on his face. He was happy that his mother was happy, I could tell. I mean, Gokudera's the first boy Tsu-kun brought home!

… That sounded wrong it more ways than one, but Tsu-kun's_ first _real friend!

_And future right hand man and best friend_. My mind supplied happily, and I clasped my hands together. "Why don't the three of you head up to change? You can sleep over, Gokudera-san."

Upon seeing the bewildered look on the boy's face, I hit myself mentally. Too fast, Nadeshiko! TOO. FAST.

"Ah, but, ahm, S-Sawada-san, I haven't exactly brought clothes..." He stammered, his eyes avoiding mine but I didn't skip a beat, "Oh don't worry, you can use my husband's old clothes, Gokudera-san."

Tsu-kun tensed at the reminder of his otou-san, and I immediately froze, knowing I had crossed the line.

If there was one rule you needed to know about in the house besides the rule that Nana should never bring out the trash because _damnit, it was Tsuna's job_(I break this one often), was well, Iemitsu was a name not to be thrown around casually. Hell, even something reminding Tsu-kun of Iemitsu made him all sulky.

"Are you sure Sawada-san?"

"Hai. Call me Auntie, Gokudera-san." I tried not to let my smile falter as I continued on, patting the silverette's head again(ehmergherd guys I touched Gokudera's hair! Again!).

"Call me Hayato, please."

… Did he just.

FIRST NAME BASIS?!

I could go to heaven happily!

"Okay, Hayato-san. Tsu-kun, go bring your friend upstairs and show him to my room, please?" I asked the silent brunette, who gave a slightly pained smile as he hated going to his father's side of the room.

(Meaning that corner where I put all of Iemitsu's clothes)

I squeezed my son's shoulder, sorry that I had suggested it in the first place, but Tsu-kun, being who he was, just nodded it off, pulling Gokudera along, "Come on, Hayato-san."

E-EH?!

What's this?

Also first name basis?!

But in the manga and anime they were all last name... hmmm...

I tried not to think of the fact that those two boys will be in the same room without me at hearing distance, and swept the unsuspecting Reborn up to a hug. The baby didn't even flinch!

"Dame-Tsuna, don't forget about your homework." The Arcobaleno called after them, making Tsu-kun trip up the stairs.

"Eek! Juudaime!"

"I'm fine. Don't worry, that was … normal."

"Reborn-san! I cooked your favorite tonight!" I told Reborn with a happy laugh –ignoring the two teens for the moment- hugging him tightly against my chest. It was awkward because I knew he was a grown man deep inside, but pushed away that thought and continued glomping him.

"Arigatou, Maman." Ah, how unfailingly polite.

I took him to the kitchen and placed him on his seat, and prided myself on how I could make a small feast on short notice. Such a special night~

I turned around and started doing the dishes, my back facing the baby.

"Thank you, Reborn-san."

I could tell that he tipped his fedora downwards in acknowledgement, but otherwise kept silent.

Soon, the two boys went down the stairs and joined us for dinner. I laughed about the fact that Iemitsu's clothes on Gokudera made him look ridiculous! Don't get me wrong, the Italian wasn't anywhere near scrawny but – well. Y'know. Iemitsu's … huge.

(I need to take my mind out of the gutter...)

Well, atleast they complimented my cooking.

After fixing up the dishes(I've never see Tsu-kun move so fast!), I decided to retire to bed early, and went up one last time to check on the three.

Just as I moved to open the door, Gokudera burst out, my nose almost colliding with his.

"Ack, Sawa- Auntie!"

I smiled, hiding my surprise quickly, "Hayato-san. Is there anything you need?"

"Erhm, I just, well, I- I was going to get some water." He explained, his eyes wide. I inclined my head, "It's in the fridge dear, and you can carry the pitcher up." I told him kindly, my smile growing.

"Oh, okay." I wished him a good night and moved to go to my bedroom, when I remembered that I had to thank him.

"Hayato-san." I called after him suddenly, just as he was midway down the stairs. He looked up quickly, so quick that he looked like he was whipping his hair back, "Hai, Auntie?"

My expression softened, "Thank you for befriending Tsuna." And then I entered my room, secretly smiling at the stricken expression on his face... and the pink that followed.

Well.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I promise you, more school next chapter! And I'll make Gokudera swear extra bad if you want... you guys can tell me all that in your reviews.**

**Anyway, this is for those who actually read my notes!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Ehehehe... please don't kill me? *ducks bullet* EEP!**

**Guys I am so so _so sorry_ for the late update! I had hit a writer's block with this one, but I don't know what happened, my fingers started moving on their own again. **

**And the week that I was gone guys there were so much follows and favorites and views and reviews and just ... wow. **

**Thank you so very much for the feedback.**

**I don't know with this chapter guys. I am starting to see the charm in 8027 so I'm off to cool down. It's up to you guys if you'll like it or not. I personally like Yamamoto, I just don't know how to portray him yet. I'm so sorry if he ends up being OOC. **

**Anyway, here's chapter five! Read and enjoy guys!**

* * *

_I Am Your Okaa-san!_

_By Freydris_

Chapter Five

Things, after the Gokudera-incident, were peaceful.

Well, _if_ that word could be used to describe a life of a housewife housing Reborn, the future Vongola Decimo and occasionally Smokin' Bomb Hayato under her roof.

But yeah, besides the explosions, gunshots, shrieks and my playing oblivious to it all, things are pretty much peaceful here in the Sawada household. In my life too, actually.

That much can't be said for Tsu-kun though.

Despite the fact that he's kept the whole Nezu-sensei expulsion thing a hush-hush, I already knew because I was, after all, a reincarnation of a 20-year-old woman from another world where his life was common knowledge. My role as the Yamato Nadeshiko didn't stop me from burning the ex-science teacher's remaining hair when I 'accidentally' happened upon him in the wet market two days ago.

He didn't know that it was me, though. Would never even suspect it, haha. Poor guy...Not.

Anyway!

I decided that I would have to add more to my grocery list when Gokudera announced at dinner(his dining with us became a daily tradition) last night that he'd be absent the next day to restock on his dynamite.

That was not exactly his direct quote, however. His utterance of the word 'dynamite' had faltered half-way because Tsu-kun elbowed him hard on the ribs. And sent him a pointed glare. And pretty much stabbed Gokudera's hand with a chopstick.

I didn't dig deeper into the subject and only wished him good luck, once again playing my part as the woman with the blind faith. My attention was on my son.

When Tsu-kun met my eyes, he directed a beaming sparkly smile at me, and momentarily startled, I just blinked back. And then I smiled and continued to silently watch him talking with Gokudera.

Hidden behind my smile was a worried frown. My Tsuna was amazing –I had raised him differently after all- but he was, even if only slightly, still different from the canon Tsunayoshi. I didn't know anything about Tsuna's life in school first hand(though I tried my best) and I wasn't sure if he would do what Tsuna of the canon did with the suicidal Yamamoto Takeshi.

I breathed out through my nose, my eyes sliding shut for a moment as I rested my elbows on the table, my fingers intertwined while I propped my chin on my hands in deep thought.

I needed to be careful. While Tsu-kun started with Gokudera pleasantly, I wasn't really sure with how he'd handle the sparing of a life.

I sighed. That settled it. The day Yamamoto Takeshi would jump off the building, I would drop by incase things don't end up well.

My eyes briefly flickered over to the baby hitman sitting beside me, eating quietly with the green chameleon resting on his fedora hat.

Atleast, even if indirectly, the world's greatest hitman was on my side.

* * *

Third Person POV

Baseball..

Oh how he hated baseball.

Maybe it was hereditary(Nana always became tense at the mention of the accursed game...and well, every other ball game that existed) or maybe it was just him, but Tsuna absolutely _despised _baseball(it was even stated in the biology that Iemitsu provided for Reborn).

No, it wasn't that his classmates didn't want him on their respective teams(he was used to that) and no, it wasn't that he didn't know how to play it(the concept was actually pretty easy to grasp). It was more of the fact that he, Sawada Tsunayoshi and also known as Dame-Tsuna, had no muscle coordination. _At all._

He himself was actually feeling sorry for the team that would get him for today's session. He knew he was horrible at it...and well, everything else. His non-existent luck was no help.

And now he was missing Hayato. Of all the days that guy had to leave for restocking... it had to be P.E. Day.

'Damn luck.' He cursed, mentally crying waterfalls below his eyelids. Even though the silverette was a bit too loud and angry(most of the time), at least Tsuna had found a way to start mending his 'subordinate's' attitude(hmph, Tsuna personally liked the term 'friend' better). He could stand being with Hayato, heck, he even _enjoyed_ it because the older boy was actually very helpful and nice once Tsuna got past the Juudaime-worshipping part.

'Hayatoooo... why must you be absent?' He sobbed, missing the other boy's company.

"Um...who's getting Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts by the question, and blinking owlishly, he looked around him. The whole class had split into two teams, and he was left in the middle of said teams, looking like an idiot.

He sweat-dropped and started playing with his fingers.

The PE teacher, Yukito-sensei, sighed. She wondered how to deal with her clumsiest student(that was saying something as she had taught countless of people for five years now)this time. The last time ended up pretty badly and she was reverting to the jack-en-pon.

She grimaced. It was a poor choice, but what the hell.

"You can join our team."

Tsuna's head snapped up in surprise, as did the rest of the class', and he stared at the smiling face of Yamamoto Takeshi incredulously.

Yamamoto's team mates paled, turning three shades whiter, "A-Are you sure Yamamoto-san?!" One stuttered, rubbing his ears as if fearing he had heard incorrectly.

"Sawada can join us." Yamamoto repeated, the smile still present in his face as he flashed the stunned boy two thumbs-up, winking good-naturedly.

'Do you have a death wish?! Or are you suicidal?!' Tsuna wanted to ask(because what just happened was insane!) but Yukito-sensei had already gestured for the brunette to head over to the baseball star's team, relieved that she didn't have to resort to that silly rock-paper-scissors game(talk about unprofessional).

With an uncertain shrug, Tsuna complied, spending another moment to send the popular freshman a bewildered look.

As the game continued on, Tsuna couldn't help but think as he chewed on one end of a pen, staring at Yamamoto's rapidly moving figure with a dazed expression on his face, 'Yamamoto-san is amazing. I wish I could be more like him...'

He glanced at Yamamoto's friends running up to the laughing boy, congratulating him and praising him.

His turned his gaze to the gaggle of fangirls watching at the sidelines, shrieking and confessing their love for the baseball star.

He looked at his lap, realizing that he himself was admiring the baseball fanatic.

'What a cool guy.' He thought.

And, even though Tsuna had nothing to do with it(he didn't even play!), their team lost.

"It's your fault, Dame-Tsuna!"

"This is _exactly_ why I didn't want you in our team!"

"Uuurgh!"

"Sweep the field by yourself!"

Tsuna winced. Sheesh. Lazy people. They just literally pinned the blame on him. But this was getting ridiculous. He didn't even_ touch_ the bat or take one step into the field!

"Loser! Do it seriously!"

He sighed and picked up a broom. He sorely wanted to go home(next period was science and the substitute was a horrible instructor) but he didn't want to disappoint his okaa-san again. His mother didn't need more worries about her stupid son skipping school.

He stood alone in the field, the howling wind his only companion. _I wonder how Hayato-san's doing..._

"Help has arrived!"

And in swooped in Yamamoto Takeshi, typically like the superhero of a novel, off to save the damsel in distress.

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. _But wait. That would make __**me**__ the damsel in distress!_ He thought, horrified that he was referring to himself as a person who needed saving.

"Y-Yamamoto-san?!" He stammered, his voice despicably squeaky. _How embarrassing. _"Y-You don't h-have to, Y-Yamamoto-san. I-I ca-can handle i-it." He mumbled, his grip on the broom tightening.

"Nope! Plus, it's definitely okay!" Yamamoto replied happily, slinging a broom down, "Don't worry about it."

Tsuna wanted to break out into happy tears.

His manly side wouldn't allow that so he only released a relieved sigh and nodded gratefully, "Arigatou, Yamamoto-san." He whispered shyly, not making eye-contact.

The two of them started out to clean, and the other boy was still smiling widely, so Tsuna decided to start the conversation, "U-um, ano, Yamamoto-san?"

"Hai?"

"Why'd you let me join your team?" He asked curiously, his voice turning a little more serious that he anticipated. That caused the other male to pause, and Yamamoto looked up and met Tsuna's brown eyes, stopping with his sweeping altogether.

"You have lots of potential in you!" Yamamoto replied enthusiastically, tilting his head to the side, "You've been pulling amazing stunts lately! Maa, like in the kendo battle and the volleyball tournament. That's a lot of improvement, so I've got you checked in my book." The teen said with a huge grin.

Tsuna promptly tripped.

"You okay Sawada?"

He was pulled up by a slightly concerned Yamamoto(because tripping on air was not normal), who helped him brush off the dirt, "I-I'm fine." Tsuna reassured, his cheeks flushing red hotly. His chest had tightened at the compliments. That was the best thing anyone had literally told him in his life(except his mother, ofcourse, who showered him with affection every single day and until recently, Gokudera)!

Not really conscious about it, Tsuna let a sweet, beautiful and breath-taking smile slip into his lips, his eyes lighting up with the thrill of being appreciated, "Thanks, Yamamoto-san. That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me." He thanked softly, feeling his heart swell with slight pride. It was painfully like the time when Tomoyo-obaa-sama told him he did well in his shooting(that was around, what, like, seven months ago?).

Yamamoto blinked, his own cheeks turning slightly red at the sight of a smiling Tsuna, slightly bewildered and flustered. Boys shouldn't be able to smile like that!

"Ahahaha, it's no problem!" He laughed instead, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tsuna merely squeezed Yamamoto's elbow and continued cleaning, the smile not disappearing from his lips. His thoughts had gone off the clouds, his brain replaying his time with Tomoyo-obaa-sama... and the rifles that were made to be handled by him.

Yamamoto followed soon after, his attention often returning to the smiling Tsuna. To think about it, he hadn't seen the boy often smiling at school. How long had they been classmates again? Probably all his life...

'Maa, maybe I can make Tsuna smile more often?' He thought to himself, sweeping away another group of dead leaves. Perhaps Tsuna was different than the rest of them... maybe, just maybe, Tsuna could be a real frie-

Before that line of thought can finish, he shook it off his mind. He had to test it out first.

"Ne, Tsuna, I can call you that, can't I?" When the boy being addressed only nodded dreamily, apparently still lost in his own thoughts, Yamamoto continued, "Can I ask for your advice?"

Now, that snapped the other boy out of it, "H-Huh? Nani?" Tsuna stammered, his eyes widening in surprise. Upon seeing the slightly darkening of the taller boy's eyes, the brunette decided to just let the baseball star continue, "Um... go ahead, Yamamoto-san."

With that said, the words came pouring out of Yamamoto's mouth. He explained his frustration at his lack of ability to perform his best. He told Tsuna about his screw-ups, about how he still loved baseball but he just couldn't-

Tsuna seemed baffled, "How often have you been practicing, Yamamoto-san?" He asked, pausing with the sweeping to stare.

Yamamoto blinked before forcing out a smile. _Figures._ Tsuna was just like the rest of them.

Deciding to humor the other boy, he just continued smiling, "Everyday."

"Sou ka. I see your problem now."

Eh?

Yamamoto blinked. Tsuna calmly resumed sweeping, his mind now drifting back to his memories as a ten-year-old. Around that time, his mother had taken up to writing some stories she never let Tsuna read. What did his mother call it again? Ah,_ writer's block..._

"You're overdoing it." Tsuna told the frozen boy, "You're going through a stage right now. I think you should lessen for the mean time. Practice for a day and the next, don't. Rest. Collect what books or CDs you have about baseball. Watch games. Regroup and replan. Try to find motivation. Inspiration. You know."

'Well, that was awkward.' Tsuna thought nervously, flinching away as the expression on Yamamoto's face sharpened and became searching.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

This advice was new.

Tsuna decided to push his luck, "You need to stop for a moment and gather your wits about you." He said, reciting the mantra his mother had mumbled often in her writing phase, "Look around you. Why are you playing baseball? For what? Remember what drove you to play. Grasp the idea. Ponder about it. What changed? What would make it better?" He paused, looking up to meet the baseball player's eyes again, "And more importantly, what are you gonna do about it?"

He pressed his lips together, "What are you gonna do about it, Yamamoto-san?"

The other teen swallowed, "I don't want to stop playing baseball." He stated blandly, a confused smile making its way to his lips. This was _certainly_ new.

Tsuna broke out into that smile he wore a while ago, the one that made Yamamoto's heart thud against his ribcage, "Then don't." The shorter boy stated simply, placing away the broom. "I'm done, Yamamoto-san. We should head to class."

And then he turned around and walked away.

Yamamoto was left to stare.

And then he smiled, the one that was genuine, the one he hadn't used since so long now. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh..."

* * *

The following day, Tsuna was waiting for the last bell to ring so he could run back home(his mother was alone in that house, he couldn't leave her alone for that long!) when a student slammed the door open, literally vibrating with excitement, "HEY GUYS! Yamamoto's about to jump off the roof!"

The class exploded into a flurry of action. Tsuna frowned in confusion. That can't be. He had just spoken to the guy yesterday!

Vaguely, he was able to hear one fangirl asking the boy who barged in _why_.

_Why, exactly. _Tsuna also wanted to know.

"When he was practicing with the baseball team yesterday, the team pushed him too far and he broke his arm!"

Tsuna's eye twitched. Ah. So the baseball player had listened to him after all. Only, the other baseball members weren't so keen to let their baseball star rest...

_Douchebags_. He cursed, his anger flaring. Without him being aware of it, he had already risen out of his seat to dash up to the roof.

He wasn't really surprised that when he got there, there was a crowd already forming.

"Yamamoto, this isn't funny!"

"You're taking it too far!"

_Douchebags. _Tsuna cursed again, shoving his way through the thick crowd, but it was harder than he thought as people kept on pushing him away, _Do they think this is a joke?_

His furious eyes, now glowing orange, turned to the suicidal idiot standing outside of the fence.

He hadn't realized he had been pushed out of the crowd, towards Yamamoto, until said suicidal idiot called out his name, "Tsuna..."

He straightened up and locked his eyes with Yamamoto's.

"_Life is sacred, Tsunayoshi." Tomoyo-obaa-sama told eleven-year old Tsuna as the two sat on a picnic mat, dining in front of a grave._

_Asari Fujioko_

_The Best Damn Daughter and Best Friend_

_You Assholes Can Only Wish For_

"For someone that's called Dame-Tsuna all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing everything, right?" Yamamoto asked, breaking their eye-contact to return his gaze to the sky.

It looked like it was going to rain.

"You and I are different." Tsuna said, fisting his hand.

"_Life is something to be treasured, Tsu-kun." Okaa-san told seven-year old Tsuna as she showed the little boy the cut marks on her wrist, "You cannot throw it away. It is a special gift, Tsu-kun, one you should keep close to your heart. You should live your life to the fullest and make other people smile while you're at it."_

"_But Mama, why didn't you die?" Little Tsuna asked._

_To his surprise, Okaa-san only smiled and ruffled his hair, "Because I realized that I had to live my life to the fullest, and make you smile."_

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, "How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama. So you're a fine student now, as opposed to me." He said, glaring now.

"You're wrong!" Tsuna shouted, surprising everybody. Dame-Tsuna had never raised his voice before, "It's because I'm no good!"

"Even though I try my best nothing happens... but you!" He cried, frantically gesturing to the glaring boy, "You, on the other hand! Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die because of a career ending in accident! Unlike you, I never had such intense thoughts! It's a waste to die from something like this!"

"_I'm gonna be a police man when I grow up!" Little Tsuna yelled, making both Okaa-san and Tomoyo-obaa-sama laugh(what was so funny?)._

"_Oh really, Tsu-kun?" Okaa-san asked, amused as she paused in her embroidery, "How nice."_

"_Don't die until then." Tomoyo-obaa-sama advised wisely, snorting into her dark pink water. _

_Tsuna frowned, "...Why not?"_

"_Because it's your dream, obviously." The old woman scoffed, rolling her eyes, "You want that dream to come true?"_

"_Un!"_

"_Then think straight. Act straight. Talk straight. There are so many possibilities for you, brat."_

"_...OK!"_

Given, at that time, he didn't really understand Tomoyo-obaa-sama, but now he could.

"Think about what you're doing!" Tsuna yelled, his eyes turning blurry, "Think about what will happen if you jump. You die! And then what?!"

"You have so much –so much ahead of you! You'll recover from the broken arm, you'll recover from the career slump, Yamamoto-san! Can- Can you imagine a future where you have a family and you teach your kids some baseball?"

The suicidal idiot's eyebrows furrowed, but the glare had disappeared.

"You could meet a nice lady who can see through your fake smiles, who squeezes your shoulder to show that she understands, who gives you a hug when you need it! You could meet some totally good people who'll make your life better! Heck, you could become a professional baseball player!"

"Tsuna..."

"No, damn it! You don't understand, look around you Yamamoto-san!"

"Tsuna-"

"_Look around you_!"

The suicidal idiot did. He looked at the panting, red-faced Tsuna, with the blurry eyes and the angry look, and then to down below.

And then as if just realizing he was standing at the edge of a building, he shuffled back, his free arm searching for something to hold on.

"T-Tsuna!" This time, the exclamation was panicked.

Yamamoto Takeshi had snapped out of it.

_Finally_, Tsuna thought as he surged forward, catching the other teen's uninjured arm,_ He's seen some sense. _

"I have you." He reassured, his voice turning soft, squeezing Yamamoto's arm comfortingly, "Don't worry, Takeshi. _I have you._"

But then Yamamoto's weight proved too much for Tsuna's scrawny form, as the both of them were suddenly falling, the rusted fence proving to be a useless block.

"AAAHH!"

BANG!

Suddenly everything was black.

_Yamamoto. He deserves to live._

_I will save him._

"MIDAIR REBORN! SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Everything was a flash after that.

* * *

Nana's POV

I was on my way to Namimori Middle School when I was distracted by something sparkling. It was across a sushi shop, so I took my time wondering what it was.

It wasn't until much later that I was reminded of my true purpose for going out.

I was staring at the wall where the sparkling thing used to be when some high school students exited the sweet shop a few feet away, chattering loudly to themselves, talking about the 'suicide prank' earlier.

I literally froze and slapped myself because f-ck, I was such an idiot!

Usually I wasn't that distracted, but why...?

Why, all of a sudden, did I become interested in something sparkling?!

I frowned. It was either I did a very stupid mistake or...

Fate telling me not to interfere with this one.

I sighed and turned to walk away, hoping I could squeeze some news out of Tsu-kun later on, as I was worried and anxious like _what if Yamamoto died?!_

_Reborn wouldn't allow that. _I told myself, shaking my head.

_Reborn is a hitman._ My brain supplied unhelpfully.

Just as I was taking a turn, I bumped into...

Tsuna?

Beside him was Yamamoto, alive and well_ and breathing._

I mentally sighed in relief and faked a surprised look, "Tsu-kun? You're not home yet?" I exclaimed.

"Kaa-san? What are you doing out?" Tsu-kun asked me worriedly, and I shook my head, "I was just checking out-" Something sparkly, "-the book store. Where are you and your friend heading?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I stared at the smiling Yamamoto.

"Ahm. Ah, we were heading to the sushi shop. I was planning to take out for the both of us but I guess now that you're here we can eat in the restaurant." Tsuna stammered, turning slightly red.

"Kaa-san, this is my friend, Takeshi-san." He introduced, and at that moment, I knew everything was alright.

Reborn showed up in the sushi shop anyway and the four of us ate together.

* * *

**A/N: So that was it guys!**

**I wrote all of this very late at night and I'm squinting to read what I've typed but nothing is entering my brain right now. I think it's okay enough, so I'll just post it up. **

**The next chapter will come around guys, but for the mean time, here's chapter five! I hope you enjoyed it! Please point out my mistakes, constructive criticism is much appreciated, so don't forget to leave a review guys! I'm off to sleep!**

**Zzzz...**

**(EDIT: Thank you to I 'm a Top Magician for pointing out my mistakes! Done and edited, thank you!)**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: I hope you guys don't kill me.**

**It's been SOOO long since my last update argh so sorry gomen gomen gomen! *ducks dynamites* HIEEE!**

**I hit a snag with Lambo. This chapter is boring as heck(I think) but I did my best to post it up! As a sorry-gift I promise I'll work on the next chapter right after I post this! **

**But guys I've been gone for like two weeks and wow look at all the follows and favorites and reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**This chapter took so long because ugh school was so hard on me. To escape the hellhole that is my school I decided to write so thank God for IAYO! **

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! I love reading your review guys!**

* * *

_I Am Your Okaa-san!_

_By Freydris_

Chapter Six

It was a Saturday.

It was supposed to be a fine day.

I should have italicized 'supposed' but meh.

I was baking some chocolate cup cakes for Tsu-kun and Reborn who were upstairs, studying math. Chocolate cup cakes had a pretty easy recipe, but this one involved mayonnaise so curiosity got the better of me and _voila_! I was in the kitchen and experimenting and hoping I wouldn't blow up the kitchen by accident. There were _too _many things exploding in this house lately and I did not need to lose the kitchen, thank you very much. Think about the expenses!

"The answer is... five?"

The earpiece crackled for a moment, and I frowned, wondering if Reborn somehow found my listening device.

"You did not distribute the ones in the parentheses, Dame-Tsuna. Wrong."

Ah, he didn't.

"HIEE! REBORN DO-" KABOOM!

See? What did I tell you? Too many explosions in this house.

The whole house rocked forward. Already used to it, I didn't stumble and only continued to apply some more icing to a cup cake.

"-N'T! ..._ WHAT KIND OF TUTORING IS THIS!? _Where in the world is there a home tutor who uses _bombs_ when the student makes a mistake?!" Tsuna complained, his voice high-pitched and I stifled a giggle as I examined my work, adjusting the earpiece a little bit.

"Right here. This is how I do it."

"That's definitely wrong!" Maa, Tsuna sounds exasperated.

"You said you were going to study hard for your test to raise your allowance."

"At this rate, I'll have to use my 'raised' allowance to pay for the damages of the house! Don't go around making a war zone in my room Reborn!"

"Iemitsu has enough in his paycheck to buy you a mansion."

I sighed. Reborn didn't _exactly_ follow the Sawada household rule number two.

Tsu-kun's reply was immediate, "I don't want his money!"

And then with a sigh, the teen looked at his lap.

An uncomfortable silence.

I sighed again and removed the earpiece, crushing it before throwing it down the drain and setting the listening device to self-destruct. Maybe I should bring up the cup cakes to make Tsu-kun feel better...

My good mood disappeared when I looked out of the window and caught sight of a kid climbing up our tree.

Usually it was an assassin. The last time I caught somebody climbing up our tree, it was a suspiciously dressed man in all black, carrying a silencer in his hands. Tsunayoshi was only eight by then, and he was up in his room, sleeping peacefully after a hard day at school. Without any hesitation or even thinking, I had already flicked a bread knife towards the back of his head and watched as he stilled and fell down the tree, dead.

That night was slightly difficult. I had to drag his body into the shed. And then I cut off his head after finding out who sent him. I burned the body and mailed the head to his employer.

Assassinations never really reached Tsuna. They were usually intercepted by myself, and if not me, by Tomoyo-sama's men. So whenever the old woman was around, I always made sure to cook her favorite dish as thanks, pretending I didn't know what extreme measures she went up to protect my son. Iemitsu also had people around, but they were mostly from CEDEF to gather information.

The morning after that, after I removed the evidence, I removed the gloves I had used and threw the bread knife away. And then I hugged Tsu-kun extra tight and prepared his favorite steak, my mind supplying situations when I_ could've lost him._

This time, however, I was quick enough to identify the afro hairstyle and the cowprint jumpsuit I've seen multiple times in the anime.

Lambo Bovino.

He was going to arrive today...?

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but I quickly dispelled the moment of helplessness with a shake of my head. Sighing, I abandoned the cup cakes in favor of jumping out the window, landing gracefully on my feet outside, something I used to do before I left the other life, "Little boy!" I called out, walking over to the base of the tree to catch the bambino's attention, "Climbing this tree is very very dangerous, please climb down now!" I pleaded, trying to reach for him.

The child in the ridiculous outfit paused and peered down at me, his large green eyes literally sparkling with mischief. And then he laughed. Loudly. "HAHAHA! I AM THE GREAT AND AWESOME LAMBO BOVINO-SAMA! DANGEROUS IS MY MIDDLE NAME!"He yelled, clinging on the trunk like his life didn't depend on it.

I almost had a heart attack and my body turned to stone.

Without thinking, I kicked off my slippers and hauled myself up the trunk, scaling the tree with the expert level of a professional. I knew he was going to be okay but it was against my morals to just stand by and watch him get hurt without a good reason.

Lambo reminded me of Gabrielle's little brother._ My _little brother. (Who frankly does not exist in this world)

"Dude!" Alright, that was a wrong move, I sounded seriously out of character, "Come down now! You'll only get hurt!" I called out again, effortlessly sliding a leg up to climb after him. It was a silly sight, me climbing up a tree, but I had to. This boy here had grenades hidden somewhere in his crazy afro hair and _no was no. _

He, as expected, ignored me completely in favor of crouching on a branch he stood on to point a gun at the open window.

I frowned unhappily and tried to reach his branch, but I was distracted when Tsu-kun literally flew to the window, screaming hysterically, "Oi! K-Kid! G-Get down from there!" My son shrieked, ignoring Reborn's tiny hand that was tugging on his sleeves for his attention.

I sweat-dropped. Brave kid.

Grunting, I tried to reach for the branch again, stretching my fingers, but my focus was once again disrupted by Tsuna, who turned his large doe-like eyes to my struggling form, "O-Okaa-san! W-What are you doing?! Get down from there!" He shouted, gesturing for me to return to the ground, but I shook my head stubbornly.

"But Tsu-kun!" I shouted back, slipping a foot up so that I could haul myself up closer to the obnoxiously laughing Lambo, "This kid will fall if I don't get him down!" I explained determinedly, gripping the tree and ignoring the bark that dug under my nails.

"...Maman?" Reborn walked over beside the pale Tsuna, "Maman, what are you doing?" He asked, his infant voice deceptively innocent.

I resisted the urge to glare and only shook my head quickly, "Something you should never do, Reborn-san!"I replied, huffing as I reached out for Lambo's jumpsuit. Just … a little bit... more...

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Ugh. Lambo.

"DIE REBORN! TAKE THIS." And then he pressed the trigger. Click. "Huh?" He shook his gun, as if that would help the bullet.

Without him noticing, I managed to nick his jumpsuit. Bwahahaha. Take that, kid.

I broke out into a victorious smile, "Aha-" My foot slipped. "-AAAAAAH!" And just like that, I fell, dragging along Lambo with me.

I crushed the boy against my chest and twisted around so that I could land into an elegant crouch – a reflex years of being a yakuza had drilled into me. But to my surprise, there was a bang, and the fall was cushioned by a net that came out from nowhere. It caught the child and I just in time, and sighing, I tightened my grip on the speechless kid pressed against my chest.

"Reborn-san!" I called out, "You're not allowed to play dangerous games at home without telling me, okay? Your play mate could've gotten hurt!"

I could hear Tsuna falling to the floor anime-style.

I hid a smirk and turned to stare at the frozen Lambo, who was staring back at me. Brown clashed with green and then I patted his head, "Why don't we eat some cupcakes inside?" I offered kindly, smiling brightly as if I hadn't just fallen ten feet off the ground two seconds ago, "And then I'll give you some gumdrops so you can play less dangerous games with Reborn, ne?"

I had him when I mentioned the cupcakes and the gumdrops.

I stood up and dusted myself off, taking a second to make an oblivious remark about the net, before lifting the teary and snot-dripping Lambo into my shoulders, smiling obliviously as I started chattering about children and friendship.

When I entered the house, I made sure that my grip on the crying kid was tight enough so he couldn't run off. "Tsu-kun~" I chirped, and Tsuna went falling down the stairs, managing to avoid breaking bones with his awesomeness.

"Okaa-san!" He exclaimed after getting on his feet, "Are you okay?! Are you hurting anywhere?! Should I bring you to the hospital?!"

I only laughed in reply, and dismissed his frantic inquiries with a careless wave of my hand, "No need, my adorable son~ Can I assume that Reborn and his friend had a fight?" I asked, placing the sniffling kid on the floor to give him some space, but he stubbornly clung to my legs, looking very close to breaking out into sobs. I didn't mind the snottery. Tsuna was worse when he was younger... not that he'll ever admit it.

"Uhh...Kinda...?" Tsuna answered reluctantly, owlishly blinking at Lambo while he scratched the back of his neck.

"Then can you act as the middle man?" I asked, my smile lessening in its sparkliness and turning more motherly, "I'd love to spend more time with the three of you... but I was cooking something..." I trailed off uncertainly, pretending to look quite put off.

Tsuna didn't hesitate to jump on the chance presented to him on a silver platter, "Ofcourse, okaa-san! Don't let us bother you! Remember to be careful in the kitchen!"

I nodded, and then I looked down at Lambo, "What's your name?"

"I am **-**snuffle- the g-great -sniff- and powerful -sob- Lambo-sama." The child cried, shaking, and using my skirt, I wiped off the snot and the tears off his face, "Now now," I cooed, cleaning his face, "No more tears, great and powerful Lambo-sama!" I humored, earning a wobbly smile from the Italian, "I'm sure you and Reborn can make up and be the best of friends, ne?" With that said, I opened his small hand and placed a couple of grape candies on his awaiting palm.

It was almost amazing how quickly he pulled his hand back to pop the sweets into his mouth.

Letting out a girlish giggle, I shooed Tsuna and Lambo away, returning to my cupcakes, listening with half-an-ear as Tsuna lifted the crying boy into his shoulders –much like I had done not even five minutes ago- and started to offer comforting words.

My body relaxed as I returned to the task of applying the icing.

Tsuna and I had always liked kids. Lambo, despite being slightly annoying and troublesome most of the time, would be dear to my son soon, and most probably, Lambo would be dear to me too. Along the anime, he had been a wonderful character...

I let out a small smile when Lambo started to tearfully explain the reason why he was here in the first place. And much to my pleasure, Tsuna was just nodding indulgently, not saying anything offending, nor encouraging either.

"Okaa-san! I'll take Lambo out for a while!"

I turned around, furrowing my eyebrows, "But I thought you'd be sorting out things between Reborn-san and him?"

Tsuna shook his head, smiling as if I had said something very funny(which in truth, I did), "I'll go give the other little guy some space so things would calm down."

"Ah. Okay then... Be back before dinner honey!"

"Hai~ Bye, 'kaa-san!"

With Lambo in tow, he moved to exit the house, before pausing and looking at the Italian very seriously. "What do you say, Lambo?"

"...B-Bye Maman..."

"Bye Lambo-kun! You two have fun!" I called after them with a laugh, shaking my head.

So that was what this is.

I looked out of the window. Another addition to the family.

When night came, I served the three kids some noodles, before bringing out the circular bulletin. I appreciated going out at night too. The stars were wonderful and the air was cool and everything about the night was nice.

An explosion came from inside the house and I stifled a sigh, face-palming.

I turned around to return inside the hose, knowing it was my cue to interfere before they destroy my property, but to my surprise, a teenager –looking around fifteen- was running towards me, crying loudly.

I paused and squinted my eyes.

It was the Ten-Years-Later Lambo.

My~ Lambo had really grown up! Curse the wonderful art of anime!

I blinked and schooled my expression into one of cluelessness as he stopped in front of me, as if realizing he was about to run into someone. I looked around me for a second, before returning my gaze to him, "Is there anything you need, young man?" I asked innocently, letting an oblivious smile slip into my face.

"...Maman?"

I continued smiling, "Do I know you?"

The next second I was being crushed against a chest.

He was taller than me. Wow. And his hair wasn't an afro. Yay.

And his grip...was really tight...can't breath-!

I pulled away and struggled to inhale. What...?

"Nani..?" But there was suddenly pink smoke and younger Lambo was gripping my legs again, crying. I stared at him for a few seconds before shaking my head and lifting him up again, my mind occupied. I hadn't managed to ask TYL!Lambo why he was particularly clingy.

Perhaps... Did something happen to me in the future?

My heart skipped a beat. But I shook away the slight fear and started to hum a tune I once heard Fuji-chan humming to placate my nerves. Death the second time was worth it. If it meant keeping my son happy...

I entered the home and presented Tsuna with the sobbing Lambo, "Tsuna, I thought I told you to be the middle man." I dead-panned, shaking my head in mock disappointment.

Tsuna's cringe told me that the job was practically impossible.

* * *

The following day, I took Lambo out for shopping. I knew that Lambo wasn't Lambo when he wasn't wearing the freaky (cute) cow jumpsuit, and as a bonus the jumpsuit provided protection, which was necessary with how much weapons he carried around, but I wasn't going to make him wear the same thing all through out the years he'd be living with me.

And I knew just the person to approach.

_"Tomoyo-sama." I greeted the person on the phone, lowering my voice to an almost inaudible volume just to make sure Reborn didn't 'accidentally' overhear from the other room because Kami knows how many suspicious things he'd noticed about me already, the so-called Oblivious Housewife, "I need some information on Kitty-chan." _

_"Kitty? That tabby? What would you want with that kid?"_

_"Lambo Bovino popped into my house this lunch." I told her honestly, examining the attic warily, careful for any spying device... or listening device... or beetles._

_There was a snort. "Kami, Shiko-chan, it's raining mafiosi in your house!" She exclaimed disbelievingly, and I couldn't help but give a snort myself, "I know. But he's a nice kid." I said._

_"He's just a kid? How old?"_

_"Around five." I answered shortly, "Anyway, about Kitty?"_

_There was a sigh. "She quit two months ago."_

_"What!?" _

_"Shh! Child, if you shout like that you'd be raising the dead!" _

_"But the Asari is Kitty's life!" I whisper-shouted heatedly, gripping the phone so tightly that it almost cracked under the pressure, "I didn't think she would ever quit until she's six feet under the ground!"_

_There was a dry chuckle from the other line, "If you've forgotten Nadeshiko, the Asari was your life once upon a time too." Tomoyo-sama laughed dryly and I could feel her lifting an eyebrow._

_I shut my mouth. _

_"Anyway, now that I've managed to silence you, Kitty is moving around as a RTW business woman. If you wish, I can schedule her arrival to Namimori District tomorrow."_

_"That would be most appreciated." I whispered, and with a click, she hung up. _

Sakura Kitty was only twelve years old when I left the yakuza. She was working to take over our inventor, and she could imitate anything as long as she could get her hands on it. Whether it was the time travel bazooka(though I'd rather not. Imagine two time travel bazookas!) or the soon-to-exist X gloves...

But in this situation, it'd be the jumpsuit fabric. Resistant to all things that could destroy it, she'd be so giddy to get her hands on it. I hadn't spoken to her in fourteen years, I think it'd be appropriate that we'd have a reunion...

Kitty and I had been close. I was her 'idol' and she was a nice, bright kid, so Fuji-chan and I often checked up on her. Once upon a time she was always covered in soot. But from what I've heard through Popo-kun, she's quite the catch now.

I smiled down at Lambo who was almost running to catch up on my long, excited strides. Taking pity on him, I lifted him up again and together, we entered a small newly set up stall on the district market. The bright bubblegum hair clued me in.

Kitty was the one manning the desk, working furiously on her needlework. Around her were scattered sketches of clothes.

She'd gone far for such a skinny girl. Now she practically screamed 'Tsunade' from the anime from my world, Naruto. She had huge breasts, a slim figure, and her long brightly-dyed hair was tied up in a messy bun.

I stopped in front of the counter and cleared my throat softly, my eyes unconsciously softening at the sight for her, "May we ask for your assistance?" I asked, "I need some custom-made clothes for my..." What was Lambo to me? "...little friend here."

Lambo beamed proudly, "That's Lambo-sama!"

Kitty only continued drilling the needle into the fabric, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "I'll go get one of the salesladies for you-" She looked up, her expression mildly disgruntled for being disturbed out of her work, but upon seeing my face, she froze, promptly dropping the needle and thread.

"Na-Na-Na-Nad-"

"Hello, kitten." I interrupted, my smile not faltering, "Long time no see."

Without any warning(Okay, maybe the dying whale noise she made was warning enough), she jumped off her chair and tackled me into a hug, abruptly bursting into tears.

I awkwardly wrapped my hands around her -because her huge boobs were proving to be an obstacle as she kept on squishing our bodies together- and patted her shoulders, glancing at Lambo for a second. He was staring at her breasts with fascination.

"Kitten, look how much you've grown!" I giggled, just speaking for the sake of conversation. But it was the truth. If she was a flower, well she bloomed. I found myself a little jealous.

But Kitty was still Kitty.

"You've been gone for a looooong time, Shiko-nee." Her muffled voice said, sounding teary, but I didn't mind my rapidly dampening shirt, "A LOT has happened to me, y'know." She continued.

"We can catch up while Lambo here changes into new clothes." I suggested lightly, and Kitty jumped at the chance. She had one of her salesladies usher the protesting Lambo into a changing stall, to try out the cutest Japanese clothes there were. Wordlessly, I picked up Lambo's discarded jumpsuit and folded it neatly, mentally apologizing for what I was about to do.

Kitty was chattering all the way through as she led me to a small table, some juice and biscuits available for the both of us to eat. I listened attentively, learning about her life. Apparently, after I left, our inventor retired, leaving the responsibilities to Kitty. Inventing machines didn't get my young friend much of a paycheck, so she had to go out on seduction missions(I didn't pity her because even I had to go through such, though I never went as far as she did) and that was why she radiated sexual confidence like it was normal.

When she finally got to the point where she asked me what I was doing in Namimori, I gave her a summarized version of everything(she whistled lowly upon hearing that Tsuna was going to be the Vongola Decimo) and handed her Lambo's jumpsuit.

Her eyes widened. "Is this...?"

"Yes."

"WOW! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO GET MY HANDS ON THIS FOREVER!"

"You can't keep it though."

"Eh?"

I sighed and massaged my forehead, "I'm actually here to ask you to make replicas of it, and if there was anybody who could, then it would be you. I don't want Lambo wearing the same thing, but wearing another thing that wouldn't protect him."

Her eyes softened. "Oh. I understand. It'll be done by the weekend, if you want."

"Take your time." I replied with a laugh, "I never got to ask you though. Why'd you quit Asari?"

She tensed. And then she relaxed and sipped on the juice.

"Just like you. I wanted a family, Shiko-nee."

I was a little stunned. I knew a lie when I saw one, so I knew that she was telling the truth.

I didn't push. I knew when to leave it where it is.

"You may visit me if you want." I offered, scribbling down my address on a piece of paper just as Lambo exited the stall, buried in a mountain of clothes the saleslady suggested.

Kitty, nodding graciously at the change of topic, accepted the paper with a small excited squeal, "Yeah! I'll certainly visit you and your kid!" She gushed, her eyes sparkling, "But I can't believe it! You! The Great Nadeshiko Flower! Having a kid!" She literally shrieked, "Is he adorable?"

"He is adorable." I confirmed calmly, not at all bothered by the sudden change of mood, covering my upturned lips. Together, the both of us started laughing.

Lambo stared at me strangely, but happily climbed into my lap after I offered him a grape-flavored gum drop. I returned my attention to Kitty, who was smiling softly at the image Lambo and I made.

There was a certain longing in her eyes, one that I understood too well. Sighing, I turned my attention back to the small Italian boy on my lap, "Do you like all of the clothes, Lambo-kun?"

"Hai~"

"Then I'll buy all of them." I chirped, "How much is it all?" I asked Kitty, who waved it off in dismissal, "You can have them all." She said, but I shook my head.

"No thank you."

"I insist."

"Not accepting it."

"Fine. Pay for half. Fifty percent discount."

"Make it thirty-five."

"Thirty."

"Thirty-two point five."

"...Deal."

I giggled and brought out the money. Money that 'mysteriously' entered my bank account. I wasn't even surprised anymore when the zeroes increased at the end of my savings. But of course I pretended not to notice. "I abuse his money."

She didn't even have to ask who 'he' was and accepted the cash with a big smile, "You have the right to." She said without skipping a beat, "I'll visit you when I can, Shiko-nee."

I smiled and stood up, taking the huge plastic bag full of clothes, returning the cow jumpsuit to Lambo(after Kitty took a very small sample of it) and taking my leave.

The day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**A/N: That was it. Ugh... reading back now ... it seems so boring. More like a filler chapter. But it's what I came up and I couldn't just skip out on it. This is a very vital chapter.**

**Someone messaged me because he/she wanted to meet some of the Asari members who were close to Nana. Kitty is one, but she'll be the key for the others to find out where Nana exactly lives... And who knows what will happen? **

**Right! I'll be working on the next one now! Hopefully(very very hopefully) I don't get another writer's block because that would just be bad...**

**Any mistakes in spelling or grammar or ANY at all please inform me. Don't forget to review guys! Ciao!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Okay guys! Here's the next chapter, just like I promised! I pretty much speed-wrote this last night and polished it up this morning so again I will apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes you spot in this chapter! You can all inform me so that I can change it, okay?**

**And we get to see how Nadeshiko was when she was still a teenager! Yay~**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think guys!**

* * *

_I Am Your Okaa-san!_

_By Freydris_

Chapter Seven

I should have expected this.

What was I thinking when I gave Kitty my address?

Oh right. I wasn't. It was a moment of stupidness. At least I should have made her promise to keep it to herself. But _noooo. _Ugh. Sawada Nana, you are so stupid! Baka! Baka Nadeshiko! Stupid_ stupid __**stupid!**_

"What are all of you doing here!?" I growled, trying to shut the door with all of my strength, but the foot keeping it open was by far stronger than all of me put together.

_You weren't thinking Nadeshiko! You dug your grave, now lie in it! _

"Ojou-sama~"

"Let us in, ojou!"

"We missed you!"

"Hai~ Nadeshiko-ojou~"

"Don't call me that!" I hissed, still trying and miserably failing with the task. "People might hear!"

"So what?"

"Let them hear!"

"And after we can beat them all up for listening!"

"How can they not listen when you're all yammering on my doorstep like lost puppies?!" I howled, desperately pushing now, but I was quickly sliding back and the distance between the door and the door frame was increasing by the second.

Silence.

I tensed.

"OH KUSO! WE'RE SUCH HORRIBLE SUBORDINATES!"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US OJOU-SAMA~"

"WE'RE NOT WORTHY FOR HER FORGIVENESS, YOU FOOLS! BOW, BOW NOW!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I found myself screeching, yanking the door open and dragging the three huge men in dark suits into the Sawada Household. They were all sobbing, and I found myself tearing up a little too(Oh the horror) because ugh this was irritating but at the same time not and what the heck I was so confused.

"AKINOBU! HIBIKI! SEI! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" I shouted, whacking the nearest one(Sei)'s bald head with a slipper. Instantly, the three of them stopped crying –though they were sniffling- and they were pressing their foreheads on the floor, bowing formally.

"HAI OJOU-SAMA!"

"Ugh, you idiots!" I snapped tearfully, my voice breaking weakly. My vision was becoming blurry. But I wasn't going to cry. No. I still had to send these idiots away before Reborn found out-

"Uwa! Nobu-dobe! You made ojou-sama cry!"

"E-E-EH?!"

"Nadeshiko-sama, don't cry!"

"I'm not crying!" I screamed at them, my voice becoming shrill, "I'm not crying, damn it! I'm not f-cking cryi-" I had to stop because motherf-cker, I WAS crying.

Sh-t. I turned around and wiped away the embarrassing salty liquid that was leaking from my eyes involuntarily.

This _wasn't_ happening.

This _couldn't be_ happening.

This _shouldn't be_ happening.

But my legs were moving on their own and then I was in a massive bearhug, openly crying with the three men like a bunch of pansies.

The day started out normally, like any other day in my life.

Woke up. Cooked. Explosions explosions. Watered the plants. Tsu-kun's screaming. Lambo's laughing. Fixed lunch. Gave Tsu-kun water after his run. Ate breakfast. Watched TV with Tsu-kun, Lambo Reborn and Yamamoto(who arrived to fetch Tsuna a little too early... but hey, excitement could do that to you). Bid the two of the middle schoolers and the hitman goodbye. Made it a tradition to give Yamamoto a hug too. Watched Korean drama with Lambo. Dropped Lambo off at kindergarten(Can ANYBODY believe that I managed to do this?). Went home. Read some yaoi mangas from my yaoi stash.

And then this.

Sei, Hibiki and Akinobu were all from the Asari yakuza. They were all huge men –around 6'3"- with scarred faces and huge muscles and scary expressions. They looked like they could beat you. With a toenail.

They were all my friends too.

"Kitty-" Sniffle, "Told you about my address, ya?" I hiccuped, and the three nodded simultaneously, "Please don't blame kitten, ojou." Sei said hoarsely, his face comically red from the tears, "We forced it out of her after we overheard Tomoyo-sama saying that Kitty was in contact with you."

"You-" Sniffle, "Intimidated her, ya?"

"Scared the sh-t out of her, actually." Hibiki corrected, snot dripping from his nose, "Ojou-sama, may I use a tissue?"

I shakily handed him my handkerchief.

If possible, Hibiki started crying even more, "Ojou-sama is as kind as ever. I asked for a tissue, she gave me her very special handkerchief." And he blew into it.

I whacked his head, "It's just a handkerchief ya." I cried, "Look at the four of us. Crying like a bunch of wimps ya."

"Fourteen years is a very long time ojou-sama~" Akinobu piped up with a watery smile, "And you're still the same~ When upset you still say that adorable 'ya' thing~"

"Shut up, ya!" I snapped weakly, this time whacking his head, "Why are you even here? You do know that the world's greatest hitman is living under my roof, ya!"

"Don't worry ojou-sama!" Sei cut in, bobbing his bald head furiously, "Kitty sent us a listening-device-unenabler! Nobody can hear what we're saying!"

"That doesn't change anything ya!" I cried, hugging them closer, "I'm happy and mad at the same time, ya! I blame the three of you!"

"'S okay ojou~"

"You can beat up the three of us, ojou-sama! If it means us staying in your presence a little longer-" The four of us burst out crying again.

"Y-You, you idiots ya! What if my son comes back, ya?"

Silence.

"Nadeshiko-ojou~ You have a son?"

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!?"

"We are so honored to learn that Nadeshiko-ojou-sama has a son!"

"Who's the (un)lucky man who placed his seed in Ojou's womb?" The three asked in unison, all grinning eerily amidst tears.

I growled, wiped away the tearmarks, and whacked the three of them on the heads again.

* * *

I placed the tray of tea on the table and huffed at the sight of the three scariest men in the Asari sitting on my couch, bandages on their heads. Maybe I had whacked them too many times...

"Here, have some tea." I offered, "And then we can all talk."

"Arigatou, ojou~" Akinobu chirped, picking up a mug. Sei and Hibiki also rather loudly expressed their gratitude and we all just sat there in the living room, sharing a comfortable silence together.

Until, well, Hibiki spotted the family photo on the furniture.

"Sugoi... Ojou's son looks just like her!" He exclaimed, reaching an arm over to take the framed image. At the comment, I beamed proudly, "Yup! Perfect uke, no?"

Sei and Hibiki froze while Akinobu just nodded in agreement, "Hai~ Ojou hasn't changed at all!"

"What's the young master's name?" Sei asked hurriedly, looking pale at the topic. I hid a smile but nevertheless changed the topic of the conversation(I wasn't going to waste time talking about yaoi when I can catch up with the three of them), "His name is Tsunayoshi." I informed him.

"What a wonderful name~"

"A strong name!"

"A perfect name."

I gave them all a dull stare, "It was my husband who named him."

"Pfft~ What an awful name~"

"I knew ojou-sama wouldn't name her child such a name!"

"Ojou has better naming skills."

I couldn't hide the smile this time, "Oh stop sucking up to me, you three." I scolded fondly, because I can't help but find all of this endearing, "I like Tsu-kun's name just fine." My amusement sky-rocketed at their relieved expressions, "Now, enough about me. What about you?"

Akinobu chuckled, "As you can see, I am out of prison~"

At the mention of the accursed place, everybody in the room except Akinobu shuddered. "Why?" I asked blandly, my mind giving me the image of a prison cell, "Did you harass another woman this time?"

"Nope~"

I paused. "A man...?"

"Hahahahaha~"

Sei turned red, and he quickly interjected, furiously shaking his head, "Don't believe Nobu-dobe, ojou! He purposely tripped upon escaping from the fight with the Nekotama so that he could ogle at the policewomen!"

"And men." Hibiki muttered, frowning but Akinobu just continued laughing like everything was completely normal.

"You guys..."

I missed this. My grip on the mug tightened, but neither of the three noticed.

Hibiki shook his head and lifted the family picture again, "Is this who I think this is, ojou?"

I looked at the family picture. "Ah. That was a long time ago. If you're wondering, my son's thirteen now. The old man is-"

"The Vongola Nono." The three of them finished.

Silence.

"My husband works for CEDEF." I said as explanation.

"NANI!?"

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS, OJOU?!"

"Of course I knew." I sniffed, slightly offended that they thought I wouldn't, "I kept on dropping hints so that he'd come out on his own, but sadly even now.." I trailed off.

Their expressions hardened.

"At least he has protection stationed around Namimori?" Akinobu asked, smiling but somehow it was all teeth now.

Um. How do I say this. "He has people around for information."

"Information isn't protection, ojou." Hibiki grumbled, his eyebrows furrowing, "Is this why Tomoyo-sama regularly sends the men here?"

"Yes." I nodded, taking another long sip of the tea, "But don't maul my husband, you three. Despite him being gone most of the time I still love him."

Their expressions slackened.

And then Sei was crying. "Ojou-sama is so faithful!"

Here we go again.

I smiled fondly and left the love seat so that I could wedge myself between the three of them. And we cuddled together.

These three were like my brothers.

Sei was the toughest. He was tall and bald, with his grim appearance and his dark intense eyes. He had several scars on his face, and a particularly huge amount around his eyes. He's a sniper, so when people attack they tend to go for his eyes, or atleast that's what he tells me(Tomoyo-sama once told me it was because his countless amount of exes always tried to scratch his eyes out after the break-up).But as I said, he's as tough as the earth. He was always the one looking out for me, but somehow, it was always him who ended up crying.

Hibiki was even worse. When Fuji-chan joined the yakuza, he was the one opposing my best friend and I, but having lived another life in another world, I knew just how to handle him. He ended up being a great friend throughout the years. He liked beating people up with his fists, and if not his bare hands, then a pipe or anything that was strong enough to dent a car and render it useless. He was always the one who was the most observant, knowing just what to say. Believe it or not, I went to him multiple times for love advice.

Akinobu was just plain happy all the time. He always loved putting a smile on his face. I'm not sure if he's bisexual or not, but frankly, I don't care. He had a big big heart. He seemed too kind, too carefree to be a yakuza member, but he was scary as f-ck when he was mad. Family is the most important thing to him, and I guess that's the main reason why the gang that killed Fuji-chan was completely wiped out in three days flat after her funeral.

Honestly, I wouldn't trade them for the world.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you too...imouto."

I grinned.

And then the door bell rang.

I sprang up. Motioning for the three frozen men to keep quiet, I sprinted towards the door, pasted on the usual Nana smile, and opened it, "Yes?"

"A-Auntie. Ohayo."

Gokudera stood in front of me, shyly fiddling with his thumbs. He was wearing the school uniform and I could smell cigarette smoke on him, but I was more surprised with the fact that he was back from his restocking trip. Time flies back quickly...

"Hayato-kun!" I greeted, smiling pleasantly, opening the door a bit more wider, "Ohayo! You're back from your trip!"

"Un." He replied, "Uh, Auntie, is the Tenth—err, is Ts-Ts-Tsuna-sama around?"

My smile fell and my expression morphed into one of confusion, "Eh? But shouldn't he be at school at this time?" I asked him, and he turned red, "A-Ano, that's it." He replied gruffly, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I've checked with the school but classes have been canceled."

"Then he must be heading home now." 'With Yamamoto' I wanted to add, just to see how Gokudera would react because as far as I knew, he didn't meet the baseball nut yet, but I held my tongue. My gaze wandered behind him just in time to see the familiar gravity-defying brown hair walking along side the tall Rain guardian, "Oh! Speak of the devil!" I exclaimed, and Gokudera whirled around to follow my gaze excitedly, "It seems like he brought in a new friend."

Gokudera's confused expression was enough to send me smirking. I clamped a hand over my lips to hide the expression that did not fit in on Sawada Nana's innocent face, "Why don't you go greet him, kay?"

I wasn't even done talking and he was already running towards Tsuna.

Ah, young love.

I shut the door and darted for the living room, "Unexpected development!" I whisper-shouted, "My son has half-day, he brought along his friends!"

Sei, Hibiki and Akinobu shot up, looking excited, "We'd be honored to meet the young master!"

"You can't!" I exclaimed. Seeing their faces fall, I hurriedly added, "Iemitsu, my husband, is on the direct line of Vongola Primo. My son is being trained to be the Vongola Decimo-" "NANI!?" "-And I'd rather keep the Asari safe from this whole shenanigan."

"Kind as ever, ojou~"

"Okay then, ojou-sama! We understand! We'll escape through the backdoor-"

The front door slammed open, "Okaa-san! I'm home!" "Hahahaha, Auntie we're back!" "Don't speak to Juudaime's mother and Juudaime so familiarly, baseball freak!" "Haha, what's this guy going on about, Tsuna?" "E-Eto, Takeshi-san, Hayato-san..."

Too late.

The four of us paled.

And as if he was the monster in a horror movie, Reborn came walking in, in baby form and all.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of the four statues(I meant us) on the living room. "Maman..?"

My mind just...blanked out.

Luckily, Hibiki was a fast thinker.

He slapped me. Lightly.

I touched my cheek with wide eyes. What...?

"Y-You...pay your debt in time!"

Oh...Oh! Smart!

Now this would only seem more realistic if he'd stop crying. "Pay your debt!" He repeated-sobbed, looking very miserable and ready to cut off his own hand.

Behind him, Sei and Akinobu were starting to cry too, even though they all looked horrified.

"H-Hai! I'll pay my debt in time! I am so sorry for the delay!" I fished out my wallet and pulled out some money, shoving it into his arms, motioning for them to leave with my eyes. They nodded tearfully and gestured that they would be getting in contact soon. I found myself tearing up a little too. They stormed out of the house and into an awaiting SUV, momentarily pausing to stare at the dumbfounded Tsuna.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Before the click of a gun caught my attention.

I looked down at Reborn, who was by the window and watching the SUV speed away with angry eyes. My own eyes narrowed. Oh no you don't. Very quickly, I picked him up, "Don't do it." I hissed angrily, "If you hurt them, I'll kill you."

Wait.

Wait a minute.

He looked just as surprised as I was.

Realizing my mistake, I quickly slipped on a smiling expression and a laugh, "Because Sei-san and company have been helping me a lot with financial problems!" I exclaimed girlishly, "I don't know what I'll do to you-" Oops, "If I find a single cell in their body harmed!" I finished faux happily, already mentally sighing in defeat..

Okay, if he wasn't suspicious before, then he was suspicious now.

Reborn had to find out soon.

I plopped him down on the floor and walked out of the living room, sweating buckets but hiding it quite fine. All the way I could feel his gaze throwing daggers into my back and for a second I wanted to crumble.

But I didn't. Because I was Sawada Nana AND Tanaka Nadeshiko.

And don't forget being Gabrielle Jarred.

Seeing a fuming Gokudera, an awkwardly laughing Yamamoto and a pale Tsuna, I put on a smiling face again.

I could deal with Reborn later.

* * *

Tsuna's P.O.V.

Tsuna let out a happy little mewl as together, he and Yamamoto walked out of the middle school after the 'half-day' announcement. Great~ No class!

But that meant more Reborn torture.

His great mood dropped.

But Okaa-san was present! And Yamamoto promised to come along! And Gokudera was scheduled to return today!

His bad mood lifted and he was back to whistling once more. Much to his surprise(and embarrassment), he found Yamamoto's gaze solely on him and he let out a nervous laugh. Did he do something wrong?

"E-Eh? Takeshi-san, are you okay?" He asked the taller boy, the corners of his lips turning down in slight worry.

And then Yamamoto was laughing again, "Haha, nothing. You look so adorable when you have mood swings!"

Tsuna turned beet red, "H-hie? I don't have m-mood swings, Takeshi-san!" He exclaimed hotly, but his embarrassment turned even worse when Spartan Tutor from Hell appeared out of nowhere(like a damned Pokemon!) and hopped onto his head like it was a joy ride, "Yes you do, Dame-Tsuna. Like a girl."

"I am NOT like a girl!" He squeaked, but he was only subjected to Reborn's smirking and Yamamoto's laughing.

He hadn't really done it before in public, because okaa-san had told him many times that the Sawada Nana pout he inherited from her was lethal if done correctly, but he couldn't help it. So he turned his gaze down and pouted. Everyone was so mean...but not the bad kind of mean. Something deep inside him was enjoying the teasing moment.

Everything screeched to a halt.

Yamamoto tripped on his own two feet.

The lady a few feet away spilled her juice.

The newspaper boy on the bicycle swerved dangerously to the side, almost sending himself into the canals.

The girl selling sweets fell backwards.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, but what the hell Tsuna didn't even know that the baby had one!

"T-Tsuna, I'll go buy you some ice cream." Yamamoto stammered, "J-Just don't look so down."

Tsuna's pout disappeared, "O-Oh! Y-You don't have t-to T-Takeshi-sa-"

"I'll have melon flavored." Reborn piped up nonchalantly, and the brunette glared up at the infant on his head, "R-Reborn!" He berated, but again he was ignored.

Yamamoto was already walking quickly away towards the ice cream stand, fishing for his wallet, and Tsuna was left to trail after him.

'N-Ne...what was that just now...?' He wondered.

"Here you go Tsuna." Tsuna was handed a vanilla flavored ice cream, and all his worries were washed away when he was reminded of the fact that Yamamoto was listening when Tsuna was talking about his favorite food. Yay~

"Arigatou Takeshi-san!" He thanked, flashing Yamamoto a genuine smile.

The other boy turned a bright shade of red, while Reborn pulled out a list and crossed out a sentence that looked suspiciously like 'teach him seduction'. But why would Reborn do that?

He shook the thoughts out of his brain and continued to chatter with Yamamoto as the three of them walked down the streets to his house.

They were nearing his house when he heard the familiar voice of his first friend.

And said friend was sprinting towards them like a hyperactive horse.

"JUUDAIME!"

"H-Hayato-san!" He exclaimed, and much to his surprise the silverette was bowing repeatedly to him, "I'm so sorry for being absent from your side!" The delinquent howled, "I am not worth-"

"It's okay Hayato-san." Tsuna interrupted, "I'm just glad you're back."

"Juudaime!"

"And um...while you were gone...actually..something happened and..." Tsuna gestured to the smiling Yamamoto, "This is Takeshi-san."

"Haha, yo Gokudera!"

Silence.

Tsuna swallowed nervously and tried to glimpse at the image of his home behind Gokudera's darkening aura. He was so close to safety...

"Uh guys I'm heading into the house if you want to come with me just follow, k-kay?"

He didn't receive a reply. Taking a chance –for some unknown reason Reborn had disappeared from Tsuna's head- he bolted for his house.

"Haha! Tsuna are we playing tag?"

"J-Juudaime!"

Nearing home base-!

SAFE!

He threw the door open, "Okaa-san, I'm home!" He called out, dropping his bag on the floor. The familiar scent of his home made his heart calm down a little bit.

Yamamoto was the next to enter, "Hahahaha, Auntie we're back!" And of course, Gokudera followed, "Don't speak to Juudaime's mother and Juudaime so familiarly, baseball freak!" The silverette growled, but his apparent frustration was waved away by Yamamoto, "Haha, what's this guy going on about, Tsuna?"

He sweat-dropped, "E-Eto, Takeshi-san, Hayato-san..."

Reborn walked past them and strolled into the living room.

Tsuna face-palmed and turned around to place both his hand on both his friends' shoulders, his expression morphing to one of seriousness, "Takeshi-san, Hayato-san." He started seriously, and luckily both of his friends turned to look at him, though one looked very ticked off while the other was still smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Please don't fight inside my home." He pleaded, his lips trembling.

Much to his confusion, it worked like a charm.

Gokudera turned his gaze to the ceiling, "H-Hai Juudaime!"

Yamamoto just gave him a close-eyed smile, "Okay Tsuna!"

"O-Oi! Don't address Juudaime like that!"

Tsuna sighed and turned around to go give his mother a kiss when three huge(and he meant HUGE!) guys stormed out of the living room, bringing doom and gloom with them.

But... they were... crying?

"I am unworthy...so unworthy..."

"You did it for her..."

"But I-But I-"

"We know."

And much to Tsuna's horror, they stopped in front of him, and glared.

His knees shook and he had to hold on to the furniture to keep on standing.

They glared at him for a long long time.

And then they nodded and left.

Tsuna crumpled to the floor. What... What was that?

"Who were those bastards? Who were they to think that they could glare at Juudaime like that? I'll f-cking blow them up-"

"Tsu-kun~ You're home! E-eh? What are you doing on the floor?"

And there was his Okaa-san, his smiling, innocent and wonderful okaa-san. She was always there to support him even though Reborn pretty much messed up their lives.

He looked up at her and asked, "Who were they?"

"They were collecting my debt. Don't worry, I paid in cash." Okaa-san told him comfortingly, smiling gently, "Get up from there and I'll prepare some Salisbury steak for all of you, ne?"

A part of him was saying that she was lying, but he ignored that part and let her pull him up, "Okay, okaa-san."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter seven! Yay~**

**I'm pretty much okay with this chapter! We'll just see what happens next, ne? **

**What did you guys think of Sei, Hibiki and Akinobu? I had fun with the three of them! Especially Akinobu~ I've never pressed the tilde key so many times in my life!**

**Anyway, you know the deal guys! Read and review, point out my mistakes so I can correct them! Thank you very much for all your support! **


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Um... here's an update?**

**I'm terribly sorry, but I also hit another wall with this one so it took me a lot of time. I spent two weeks banging my head on the keyboard to decide whether or not I would have this chapter happen, and I guess since it's here, it won the mental argument. I just can't imagine him not finding out, because well, Nana did mess up in the last chapter... **

**Haha, okay, no spoilers. Again I'm really really sorry that I updated late, and I really hope you like this chapter. I don't know if I'm happy with it(my senses are pretty much dulled right now)but meh.**

**And oh my pineapples, a total of 76 reviews, 202 favorites and 221 followers?! **

**THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH GUYS. WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE. *bursts out into tears***

**Best Christmas present ever. **

**So read and review guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

_I Am Your Okaa-san!_

_By Freydris_

Chapter Eight

_**-** Neko-Neko Eighteen Slash Twenty-Seven **-** _

_R18_

_When Tsunayoshi woke up that day, he woke up smelling funny. His feline senses took notice of the strange smell dripping off his skin in an instant –and honestly he was very curious himself as to what it was _exactly_- but he brushed it off as a cat thing and went on with his usual morning routine._

_He found it very strange too when upon stumbling down the stairs, his sudden appearance made his mother freeze short. He noticed her nose twitching, and her cat ears flicking downwards in startled surprise, but the next second she was beaming so brightly that he brushed it off again and gave her his morning hug. _

_He ignored the "My kitten is all grown up now!" comment and settled down to eat some breakfast. _

_However, when he was on his way to school, he realized that one, he shouldn't have brushed that strange smell off and two, every male in the vicinity was staring at him with heated – and very hungry- eyes. He swallowed and moved to return home (because by Kami this wasn't normal!) when the boss cat of Namimori Middle School jumped down from the railings and glared at him as if he had just stormed out of his house in nothing but his boxers and a sign of 'EAT ME'._

"_Herbivore." Hibari Kyoya growled, his cat ears twitching in what could only be described as irritation and his tail flicking from left to right, but Tsuna noticed a strange glint in his eyes –something quite different from the prefect's usual bloodlust glint- and honestly, it freaked him out. _

"_Y-Y-Yes, H-Hibari-sempai?"_

"_You are in heat."_

"Reborn-kun." Maman called out, interrupting the hitman from his reading. He was helpless –not that he'd ever admit it- against the woman because he really couldn't hurt her, and as for that moment, all he could do was watch as the thick notebook was plucked out of his hands by the always-smiling mother. She gave him another bright beaming smile and, seemingly _innocently_, placed the notebook on the higher rows of the shelf.

Reborn didn't let that deter him. No higher shelf could stop him(he had to snort at the idea, even, because _really now? Shelves?_), but playing clueless was part of his investigation.

Sawada Nana seemed like an oblivious civilian at first sight –he would admit it, he thought that too- but recent events weren't adding up. Just yesterday, a box of clothes had been dropped off by a delivery man, and he had checked it before the housewife could get her hands on it. Much to his interest, they were the cow's clothes. Only, there were more made in different clothes(not tasteless-looking jumpsuits, that's for sure) but made of the same fabric.

Someone had duplicated it, and judging by the cow's horrid personality, he could say that it was a secret duplication. He wanted to get a sample, but Nana was suddenly behind him, taking the box away from his reach, smiling down at him as if he was a child.

(Which his physical form was, unfortunately)

And those three men in suits who came over...

Reborn wasn't dumb. Far from it, actually. He had them searched and lo behold, members of the Asari yakuza.

The Asari was apparently an old yakuza, but still powerful among the districts they marked as territory. They were to be feared and ranked fifth in the International Mafia Ranking, holding the twentieth longest history in the underworld, going as far as the seventeenth century. As far as Reborn was concerned, they posed no threat as they didn't fight unless provoked, but Nana's …_interactions_ with them proved to be suspicious.

On normal circumstances, when a woman, let alone Nana, had been mistreated in front of him, he would've shot them on the head in less than half-a-second. Twice.

But Nana had financial problems(Stupid Iemitsu). He had planned to let the yakuza members get atleast two miles away before taking the matter into his own hands, but Nana had picked him up, held him across from her, and gave him this chilly glare that would've sent any other normal person pissing into his pants, "Don't do it." She hissed, "If you hurt them, I'll kill you."

I'll kill you.

_I'll kill you. _

He heard that from enemy mafiosi. From Tsuna on a daily basis. From the stupid cow.

But he hadn't expected to hear that from _Sawada Nana_, of all people.

Her mask slipped, and an expression of brief panic overwhelmed her usually calm face, but then she was smiling again, as if she hadn't just blurted out something so alien, "Because Sei-san and company have been helping me a lot with financial problems!"

He didn't know why she even tried.

She had slipped, and that gave her away immediately.

_What is this? _

He debated on turning his gun towards her, but her grip on him tightened that it was enough to crush his bones, "I don't know what I'll do to you-" A momentary pause. Her second mistake. She realized this too, because a defeated tone had entered her voice, "If I find a single cell in their body harmed!"

He was dropped, and then she was walking away.

He glared at her back.

Iemitsu was wrong. Every instinct Reborn had was telling him that Sawada Nana wasn't just a normal person, and he would be damned before he ignored his instincts.

_Who are you, Sawada Nana?_

He had begun his research by snooping around in her belongings. So far he had found normal sketches, sketches of two boys in a compromising position, books, books about men in compromising positions, stories that she had written, stories that she had written with boys in compromising positions and well-

You get the gist of it.

"What was that, Maman?" He asked her, and she only shook her head in response, giving him a playful wink, "Maa, Reborn-kun, you'll understand when you're older."

That summed it up.

As Nana walked away, Reborn pulled out a list and scribbled down one word that made his whole image of the perfect housewife Sawada Nana crumble.

Fujoshi.

Wikipedia said that...

_**Fujoshi**__(__腐女子__, lit. "rotten girl")__is a self-mockingly pejorative Japanese term for female fans of __manga__and __novels__that feature romantic relationships between men. Fujoshi enjoy imagining what it would be like if male characters from manga and __anime__, and occasionally real-life male performers as well, loved each other. The label encompasses fans of the __boys love__genre itself, as well as the related manga, anime, and __video game__properties that have appeared as the market for such works has developed. The term "fujoshi" is a __homophonous__pun on fujoshi, a term for respectable women, created by replacing the character __婦 __(pronounced fu), meaning married woman or lady, with the character __腐 __(also pronounced fu), meaning fermented or rotten. The name was coined by mass media, but was reclaimed by yaoi fans.__Fans __self-deprecatingly__refer to their way of thinking, which perceives __homosexual __relationships between male characters in stories that do not include homosexual themes, as being "rotten". "Fujoshi" carries a connotation of being a "fallen woman"._

Reborn folded the paper into two and slipped it into his pocket, turning his focus to searching the woman's bedroom.

Sawada Nana had a laptop. The wallpaper was a completely white background with the English words "FIGHTO!" in it, and there were several notes. Much to his suspicion, her laptop was set on English and was obviously imported.

He wrote down the next few things.

Organized.

Could understand, read, write and speak English.

In her document files were completely organized folders of... dun dun dun...

More yaoi things.

With a quiet huff, he checked her web browser's history.

Seemed pretty clean.

But he wasn't going to take any chances. With a few encouragements, Bianchi would be providing him Maman's complete history list from her Internet provider.

His next stop... the attic.

The attic proved to be a very cooperative venue. He dug out some old things –there were pots filled with ash*, and he had some suspicions about what those ashes were, exactly- and found a _naginata_.

It was a traditional Japanese weapon associated with women samurai.

And Reborn knew that Nana wasn't a woman samurai. She had never lived inside a dojo, her biological family was quite modern actually, so why would she have a dangerous weapon hidden inside a closet?

What was that...?

He picked up a silk-wrapped phone, careful not to make any sound.

He checked the contacts.

And narrowed his eyes.

The light switch flicked open and he didn't have to turn around to know that it was_ her._

"Maa, Reborn-kun, I didn't know it would take you this long." She purred, her eyes mirroring his own –filled with suspicion and wariness- as she leaned on the door frame, shutting the door behind her with a silent 'click'.

She wasn't supposed to be like this.

His eyes hardening, he clutched Leon and swiftly turned around, pressing the trigger.

The bullet rushed past her ear, missing by a mere centimeter. If she hadn't moved her head...

She glanced at the hole in the wall behind her and chuckled, sparing him an amused look, "You should probably know by now, but I'm not a threat to Tsunayoshi."

"How can I be certain?" Reborn found himself asking, fingers ready to press the trigger again, this time ready to drive bullets through her body if necessary, "You are a yakuza member."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Correction. I _was_ a yakuza member. Quit when the boss was...gone," The pause she made told him that she was emotionally attached to said boss, and that made her even more dangerous, "Worked as a waitress, met Iemitsu, you know what happened next. Iemitsu, being the head of CEDEF-" She dodged another bullet, "-should have provided you with a complete report." She finished with a shrug, dismissively waving her hand, as if she wasn't bothered by his hostility.

She should've been.

"You've been in contact with them recently." He pointed out 'casually', the unsaid 'explain' heeded as her eyebrows furrowed in slight irritation.

"Iemitsu is not actually quite adept to provide us protection, oh greatest hitman in the world." She smoothly replied, taking a step closer, ignoring his tensing, "I had to take matters into my own hands. I pulled some strings."

"Yakuza interaction will disrupt his training." Reborn said, "But you already knew I would come. The first day, when you saw the flier-"

"Mmhm. Things weren't that hard to connect when Iemitsu brought the f-cking-" Her swearing was entirely unexpected, but to his credit, he didn't flinch but only narrowed his eyes even more, "Vongola Nono into our home and had him stare down my son, y'know?"

"You've been influencing Dame-Tsuna."

"Don't call him that." She admonished with a frown, "And I can't help it. I'm his mother, for Kami's sake. I want to protect him."

He fired another warning shot which promptly made her stop and scowl angrily, her patience obviously evaporating into nothing, "Don't interfere with my line of work." He told her warningly, tipping the fedora hat forward.

This...changed everything. He would have to include her into the plans, now that she was a threat(somehow).

He knew she wouldn't hurt Tsuna though. But himself? Possibly. She probably already knew about Gokudera Hayato. And Bianchi. That would pose another problem...

He changed the topic, "You had the Bovino's clothes duplicated."

She smiled, albeit stiffly. "I did."

"Why?"

"More clothes, more protection. It was necessary." She answered, taking another careful step forward. Reborn pulled the trigger. She ducked and rolled forward, ending up crouching a few feet away from him.

"Would you stop doing that!?" She exclaimed exasperatedly, rising and dusting off the dirt that clung to her clothes, "The blood would be hard to clean up."

"You were manipulating the mafia." He stated, and she paused thoughtfully.

He wouldn't admit it, but his pride was wounded. To be controlled by this woman...

"I guess I was...but I didn't mean to." She reached out an arm to pat his head, but his reaction was instantaneous. With a subtle movement of his hands, her arm was broken.

"F-ck you!" She gasped, pulling the arm back, cradling it close, her expression furious.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"It should be f-cking obvious, f-ck ow sh-t. You asshole.." She snapped, "Do you f-cking know how scared sh-tless I am of f-cking hospitals, ya? What the f-ck now if the f-cking police show up!?" She barked at him, glaring.

He stared at her, unimpressed.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, gnashing her teeth together in pain, "I'm Tsuna's f-cking mother. I'm dead and you'll f-cking lose him. All of him. He'll f-cking connect my death to the f-cking mafia and he won't have any thing to do with you then, you sh-t."

"I don't take kindly to being insulted." But she had a point. A damn good one, too.

"I don't f-cking like getting my arm broken but we can't f-cking have what we want all the f-cking time now, can we?" She snarled, but then a pained expression broke through her face and she pulled away, shaking her head, "Look. Reborn. I..."

"I'm a mother." She started, biting her lips, "And Tsuna is my son. And you're training him to be the Vongola Decimo. I can't just-" She paused to inhale, "He's my family, Reborn."

He looked at her.

Really looked.

And sighed. Years of being a hitman gave him the skill to sense if someone was lying or not, and Nana definitely wasn't lying. If she had been planning anything against the Vongola, she would've done it long ago. But still. He had to tread very carefully. As far as he could see, Nana was somewhere in between allied the Vongola and against it. He had to tip her over to the allied part and turn the tables against her so that she would end up being one of those puppets.

And he was starting to like her, too.

"Okay, Maman."

Family was something he was going to teach to Tsuna as important, anyway.

She visibly brightened, "Yay! Am I forgiven for blatantly lying to you for the past weeks?"

"Don't push it, Nana-san."

"My real name is Nadeshiko, by the way." She said, "It's so awesome that I get to meet you." She blurted out, turning slightly red.

"..."

"Right. Um. I'll try my best not to interfere. Reborn-kun. Right. You shouldn't worry about the Asari, too. I don't want them into this mess. But they might come over. Once or twice. I haven't seem them for a long time. Just focus on Tsuna. He gets really weird sometimes, too. Also, try not to snoop around my shounen ai stuff, okay? They're private. But since you're actually a lot stronger than me, I can't stop you on that, but I'm doing the polite thing to ask you not to, of course. What do you want to have for lunch? Oh, but my arm is broken. Tsuna's going to return soon. Bianchi is, too. Um, about her, I actually know about the two of you being.. um, together? Just, just not in public, okay? She's alright, she can stay with us. Hayato-kun too, actually, if he wants and I -uh, I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"Yes, Maman."

"Okay, I'll stop now. I'll just go and order the food since my arm is useless-"

He cut her off smoothly, "A doctor should be here in a few hours, after Tsunayoshi gets home."

She blinked, "Eh? Maa, why? Is something wrong with Tsu-kun?" She asked worriedly, but the glint that appeared in her eyes made him pause in answering her honestly.

"Nothing bad."

"...Okay. I'll just... go and sit, then."

She turned to leave, but he stopped her again, "You knew I was searching about you." He asked –not really.

Nana –no, Nadeshiko- paused and smiled gently, "You're not the world's strongest hitman for nothing, Reborn-kun. When I messed up, which I did quite splendidly, by the way, I knew you would find out sooner or later."

"Ah." Smarter than he expected. Not a complete ditz. Terribly good at acting. And at playing oblivious.

She was_ good._

"Why?" He found himself asking, again.

The smile turned slightly sadder, "You know, Reborn-kun, if I continued on like usual without you finding out... I guess you would've trusted me better and I could have been that maternal figure in your life. I would've been dear to you." Reborn narrowed his eyes, his temper slightly rising. But she was right. If Nana was truly that clueless civilian, she would've been that, "But even if you might not trust me as much as you would now, it's fine. This situation will benefit us both with Tsu-kun."

Without sparing him another look, she left the room.

Well sh-t.

The next time she prepared him coffee, it wasn't poisonous.

But it was too f-cking sweet.

When she was asked about it, she only smiled sweetly, "My arm was f-cking broken. I hold grudges, dipsh-t."

He would definitely have to research about Nadeshiko's yakuza. For now, he would be satisfied to sending his insects after her.

(Much to his surprise and irritation later on, she didn't scream and run. She screamed and then proceeded to crush two beetles that weren't fast enough.)

* * *

OMAKE

Hayato had been sent to retrieve Nana's cookbook from her room.

Tsuna wondered why the hell it took the other boy too long.

And no, Takeshi, he shouldn't have gotten lost.

Tsuna took another sip of his hot chocolate and watched with confused eyes as the silverette –speak of the devil- stiffly walked down the stairs, mechanically giving the ever-smiling Maman her cookbook. When Hayato did sit back down beside him, Tsuna nudged him and worriedly asked, "Erm..Hayato-san, why are you so pale?"

The Italian mafioso turned a bright red and started stammering.

Takeshi and Tsuna shared a bewildered glance. What...?

It clicked.

Tsuna sighed and put down the steaming mug of hot chocolate. He patted his friend's shoulder in condolence, "You saw Neko-Neko Eighteen Slash Twenty-Seven, didn't you?"

Hayato promptly started choking on his own saliva. Tsuna just sweat-dropped and sighed again, "Hayato-san, I'm really sorry you had to see that. Okaa-san has... strange tastes..."

"J-Jyuudaime is okay with it!?"

The brunette hung his head sadly, "I think it's a bad thing that I am, but I'm used to it."

"S-Sou ka."

Still, the silverette remained looking pretty pale through out the whole study session, both Tsuna and him avoiding Takeshi's questions about what 'Neko-Neko Eighteen Slash Twenty-Seven' was. Tsuna didn't have the heart to explain it to the confused baseball player.

Genuinely oblivious to this whole ordeal, Nadeshiko kept on cooking in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: So there we go. **

**A part of me didn't want to let Reborn find out because he definitely trusted Nana more when he didn't know about her danger-level, and I kind of wanted that because_ family fluff damn it _but then I did some thinking and Nadeshiko is definitely the kind of person who'd give up personal comfort so that it'd prove advantageous to Tsuna. So here is this chapter. *sniffles* **

**What do you guys think? **

**First time in Reborn's P.O.V. I personally think I did horribly. **

**This is also the Shamal chapter, but I cut that out because it didn't feel right in the same chapter. It can come as a flashback later on, but not now. **

**That Hibari chapter is coming closer... YES. **

***Ashes are the remains of the assassins who tried to kill Tsu-kun. **

**Because Nana's hardcore like that.**

**So don't forget to leave a review guys! Tell me what you think! Con. crit. is absolutely welcome. Please point out my mistakes or any errors you'd spot in this chapter so I can edit it. **

**Thanks for reading! I greet you all a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: On with the excuses-err, explanations about the last chapter!**

**Nana's broken arm - This was completely unnecessary, actually, but I kind of wanted to remind Nadeshiko that Reborn was very dangerous. She was getting comfortable around him(it's shown when she tries to pat his head even when he's glaring at her, and that's a death wish, mate!). Well, I too know that Reborn has this gentleman thing when it comes to the ladies, but let's just say that he thought she was capable enough to see that coming. Obviously, she wasn't.**

**Nana's cursing - Will keep it down to a minimum, but Nadeshiko has quite the potty mouth. **

**Neko-Neko Eighteen Slash Twenty-Seven - This is only one of the things she has. And neko stuff are very common so I went with it. **

**Thanks so much for the feedback guys... Before the year ends I decided to get this out so that it's finally out of my system! **

**Read and enjoy! **

* * *

_I Am Your Okaa-san!_

_By Freydris_

Chapter Nine

Tsuna was rapidly gaining friends like he was simply catching raindrops that fell from the sky and thus, I tried my very best not to interfere with Reborn's magic anymore. I stepped aside like the dutiful mother I was and let the hitman do his job as Tsuna's unofficial fairy godmother. He waved his gun here. _Bianchi. Shamal. Shoichi_. He waved his gun there. _Ryohei. Haru. TYL!Lambo_.

Much to my delight, I was also equipped with the foreknowledge that there were more to arrive. Soon, the house was going to be filled with Tsu-kun's friends and everything would be lively and happy and wonderful, yay! Certainly not unicorns and rainbows, but close enough!

Everything was going along like in the anime, and all I did was watch from the sidelines, happily drinking tea while reading a shounen ai manga in my hands. I watched as Tsuna's life began to improve, and I guess that made me really really happy, because nothing made me happier than seeing Tsuna smile so brightly.

* * *

"_Uwaa!" _

_Before Tsuna could even stop wailing, I was already in his bedroom, broom at the ready to beat anybody who decided to harm MY kid, "Tsu-kun! What is it?" I called out worriedly._

_He shakily pointed at the lizard on his nose. _

_I blinked. And then I sighed and flicked the animal off his nose, "There, there. It was just a lizard, sweetheart." _

"_B-But i-it was o-on m-my nose..." He answered shakily, fat drops of tears slipping down his chubby face, and using my shirt, I wiped the offending liquid away, "Shhh, now. Don't worry, okaa-san's here." I soothed, gently plopping myself down on his bed so that he could scoot closer to me. _

"_T-Tell me t-that everything will be fine." He whimpered, climbing into my lap and burying his head, his small hands clinging on my skirt like it was a lifeline._

_I smiled and rubbed circles on his back, "Everything will be fine. Okaa-san's always gonna be here." _

"_P-Promise?"_

_I paused, smile frozen, "Everything will be fine." I repeated gently, trying to hide the momentary pause of hesitation on my part. _

_He sniffled and nodded, trembling like a leaf, but nonetheless satisfied with my answer. _

_I'll just cross the bridge when I get there._

* * *

Trust me, my son's smile was bright enough to power the entire neighborhood now, and I guess that was what mattered at the moment.

So like I promised Reborn, I stepped back.

It was okay, as I had other matters to look into too.

For example, my flowers.

I grew a lot of flowers. They were all over the yard and I took a huge portion of my time to tend to them. I particularly liked my orchids, and my enemies had the pleasure to die surrounded by my beautiful plants-

Okay, sorry about that, I got carried away for a moment.

But yes, my flowers. There were three main reasons why I grew them. One, Iemitsu was severely allergic to some of the flowers, and it was nice to see him suffering after leaving for three years straight. But two years ago I had to cut off those flowers as I realized they would only add to the reasons why my husband wouldn't come home. For Kami's sake, I_ wanted_ him home.

Two, Tsu-kun liked pretty things. He was exceptionally fond of my flowers. When he was ten he got it into his mind that he was going to be a florist and bought books about flower meanings and how-tos and he always made sure to bring a guide when we planted seeds together. He gave up soon enough, much to my disappointment. Anyway, reason number three..

Fuji-chan liked having flowers around her.

So I always made sure to prepare a special bunch to bring to her tombstone whenever it was that time of the year when I had to visit her grave and cry a lot.

To pass the time, I decided to pay more attention to my flowers. Things had grown incredibly awkward after Reborn found out, and I wasn't very comfortable too, so that's actually another main reason why I stayed away from the issue of interference.

Reborn scared me.

He was dangerous.

My still-healing arm was proof.

But nevermind that. Had the situation been in reverse, I would've done more than break his arm.

Fuji-chan's death anniversary had to be prioritized.

I was in the middle of arranging a basket of flowers when I heard the faintest of ringing from the house. The house was emptied, devoid of life other than myself and the potted plants, so I was able to quickly determine where the noise came from, years of unused sensory training returning to me.

It wasn't just any kind of ringing, too. It was that type of noise that would make you want to turn red because Kami, that ringtone is terribly embarrassing(Shut if off this instant). It sounded more like a fire alarm or a police siren than a freaking phone ringing.

And the noise came from the attic. So I panicked. Leaving the plants askew, I rushed into the attic and threw the closet door open. I fumbled with the silk and managed to press the answer button.

"I thought you'd never pick up." The very masculine voice on the other end grumbled as a greeting.

My eyebrows lifted up in surprise, almost disappearing into my hairline, "...Popo-kun?"

Popo-kun was Fuji-chan's widower and two years our senior. He was a student of Tomoyo-sama when we met him years ago, and Fuji-chan had always tried to get his attention and acknowledgement.

Haha, those were the days. My best friend kept on following him, even going as far as pressuring Tomoyo-sama to letting Fuji-chan sleep in the same hallway as Popo-kun. She always tried to prove herself competent in his eyes. And she had a huge crush on him. It reached that point when he finally did confess that he liked her back(in that gruff yakuza way, of course) and everybody in the Asari celebrated their union because Kami, it was taking them _forever. _

Their happiness didn't last long. Fuji-chan died.

On less depressing matters, I kept contact with him throughout the years(it was hard not to, he was the only way I could continue to speak to Tomoyo-sama), but I'd never expect he'd call me via this phone.

"Yes." He answered crisply, his tone clipped and cold and harsh, "May I ask something of you?" Ah, wasting no time for business then, how very Popo-kun.

I took a long breath and answered with a quiet 'yes', wondering what he would ask for as he wasn't the kind of person who'd ask favors from anyone.

"Yuki's on the loose again." I think you guys already know of Yuki-kun, but to remind you for the sake of not flipping back chapters just to know exactly who, he's Fuji-chan's son. "The brat's heading for Namimori to challenge a... a... Hibari Kyoya." There was an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line, and I could picture out Popo-kun, with his tall and sharp form, massaging the bridge of his nose looking briefly irritated.

"I know of Hibari Kyoya." I replied, nodding as I jotted down his instructions. A car should appear in an hour, and all I needed to do was knock Yuki-kun out so that he can be dragged back to his father, and so that he can receive a raging sermon from Tomoyo-sama. Again.

"I'm terribly sorry about this, Nadeshiko." Popo-kun apologized stiffly, "It's almost embarrassing how my son considers himself an Asari, especially with his shameful and reckless actions."

I hummed understandingly, "Iie, it's okay. He will learn. It's near Fuji-chan's...ah..well." 'Death anniversary', I should have finished, but I found that I couldn't My throat had clogged up and my mouth seemed to have sewn itself shut.

Another long-suffering sigh, "I know. Arigatou, Nadeshiko. I'll call again when the car arrives."

I hung up and pocketed the phone, looking up at the ceiling.

Etooo... a sort of mission.

It wasn't up to par with what I had done almost twenty years ago, but it was a start.

Since Bianchi had gone shopping for food awhile ago, and the kids were off to school, and Reborn was gone doing kami-knows-what(probably making Tsuna's life miserable), I was understandingly free to do what I wanted.

I grinned, looking eerily like a cat that got the cream.

Purrfect.

I climbed up to my room and dug out an old but well-kept violet kimono from under the floorboards, the one kimono that identified me as Tanaka Nadeshiko once upon a long long time ago. It was made of silk and was terribly expensive in appearance, but I guess only I knew how many times it had gotten torn apart during particularly violent yakuza fights. It was just well-mended, that was all.

I stripped –almost excitedly- and donned the kimono, my skin relishing the fabric that belonged to it. If possible, I even felt more comfortable wearing it than normal pajamas and t-shirts.

My movements were cool and collected, not betraying the vibrating nerves that wanted me to start jumping up and down, screaming bloody murder in pure joy. I applied make-up to my face, so that my incredibly soft features would look sharper, and slipped on contact lenses. I looked different. I looked like Tanaka Nadeshiko.

I headed back down to the attic and put on my old black fingerless gloves. The old thing was precious and dear to my heart(it was Fuji-chan's first gift to me), and I had always worn it when I entered combat. The cool metal plates against my palm had me giggling in a moment, almost hysterically. I had missed it. So. Much.

I outstretched an arm and watched as the _naginata_ flew out from the closet and into my awaiting hands.

Tomoyo-sama had placed strong magnets on my gloves and my _naginata_ as a prank long ago, so I would panic as to why I couldn't let go of the naginata(I was just a newbie then), but it turned out to be very convenient, so I kept it.

Now, holding my_ naginata..._

I moaned sinfully and hugged the traditional Japanese weapon close. It was as if I had been reunited with an old lover.

"Yosh!" I exclaimed, excitement sky-rocketing and determination firing up, "Yuki-kun, I'll save you from death by the hands of Hibari Kyoya!"

Not that I didn't have any faith on my godson, but really, who was insane enough to engage Hibari Kyoya into a fight?

Reborn would surely be displeased, but I can face the music later.

* * *

A sleek-looking limousine screeched to a stop in front of the house, and I wordlessly entered it, feeling like I could take on the world, erm, Hibari Kyoya, if given the chance.

Which, in fact, I was just about to do.

The chauffeur glanced at me and stiffly nodded at my narrowed stare. And then he drove away, tense and afraid, and that made me feel very very fine with myself. It was wrong, but instilling fear had always been a yakuza thing. Intimidation worked well with me, and it was something I enjoyed once upon a time.

Keeping still in my current state would've been impossible should I had been anyone but Tanaka Nadeshiko.

"Here." I uttered, and the car turned left, stopping in front of the school gates.

I watched the building for a few seconds before exiting the car and slamming the doors behind me. The chauffeur visibly deflated in relief, and I didn't bother to watch the car speed away.

Namimori Middle School was an okay school, if I say so myself. It was local, yes, but some of the best of the generation studied here, and that was a great advantage. At the moment, the school was deserted. Anyone with half-a-brain knew when to flee, especially when the skylark prefect was concerned, but I ignored the desolated eeriness and followed the sounds of the fight(and my son's shrieks).

When I arrived at the quadrangle, I almost face-palmed.

Because Yuki-kun definitely did not inherit Popo-kun's intelligence, and instead got Fuji-chan's insane temper.

He was standing across Hibari, who was winning, and behind the prefect were my son and his friends.

"Ara, Yuki-kun. Ohayo. I thought you'd last longer." I greeted calmly, interrupting the fight without a care in the world. All eyes snapped towards me, and it took most of my will power not to dash to Tsu-kun's side and cuddle him, because damn he looked so adorable with his huge cute eyes and his confused expression, and dear Kami, that pout-

Yuki's blue eyes widened in recognition, but then he was gripping his spiked bat tighter, his expression almost furious, "Father sent you, didn't he?" He asked darkly, momentarily wiping the blood that caked his lips. He looked pretty battered, and I silently cursed the fact that I was too late to stop the violence.

Yuki-kun looked like the spitting image of a gendie-bendie Fuji-chan. He had Popo-kun's black hair but his mother's blue eyes, with the fearsome scowl and the frightening glare. He was slightly feminine in form, but to be honest his mother wasn't exactly very built herself so no one could blame him. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans, but they were ripped beyond recognition.

I avoided his question and merely shook my head, "Seeking bloodshed is not the Asari way." I coolly replied, "You should be aware that the brunette in front of you is the future Vongola Decimo. And the others are his guardians. Fighting them is folly, even when you have finished your training."

_You are endangering the yakuza's alliance with the Vongola _was the unsaid warning.

Much to my surprise, Yuki only cocked an eyebrow, turning his sneer towards the seething Hibari Kyoya –insert fangirl squeal here- who looked furious at the damage his school had to take, the glaring Gokudera, who had whipped out dynamites but was hesitant to throw them, the oddly contemplative Yamamoto, who probably knew what was going on but pretended he didn't, and Tsuna, who looked confused. He let out a bark of laughter, "This weakling?" He chortled, gesturing at Tsuna.

My smile fell, my tone turning distasteful, because really, what mother takes an insult to her child easily? "No, Yuki-kun, the brunette."

"Brunette, weakling, same person."

My temper rose. Sadly, I didn't have the patience to deal with a spoiled Yuki today. Without any warning –okay, maybe the thunderclap that came with my darkening expression was warning enough- I punched him in the stomach, and was in the process of sending him flying with a kick to the head, "Watch your tongue, boy." I snapped, driving the sole of my sandals across his face.

He skidded a few meters back, clutching his head, "A-Aunt-"

I tsked and slowly walked towards him, shaking my head all the way. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look up so that I could meet his eyes, "Where in the pits of hell did you get that attitude, young man?"

He clutched his broken nose, his expression humiliated and betrayed, "You'd never understand! Screw you and the Asari way-"

Something inside me snapped(again) and the next second I was slamming his limp body on the ground, my heel digging into his stomach.

He slumped and promptly fainted.

I slammed the butt of my _naginata_ on his torso for good measure.

When...When did he become like this?

I turned around and bowed deeply to the still prefect, "The Asari will take care of the damages and the financial needs for the repair of the school and other properties. We will pay cash and will donate to the town as an additional apology for my godson's reckless behavior. A formal apology will be given next week, to the Vongola, to the Namimori Discipline Committee and to the student body for disturbing classes. Please accept our most sincere apologies. This will not happen again."

Another part of me wanted to turn around and continue beating Yuki's unconscious body senseless because what he said had honestly pissed me off, but the more rational part of my brain insisted that I should try to placate the prefect, who had returned to a more relaxed stance, burning holes into my face.

"Hn."

Phew.

"You stole my prey from me, herbivore."

It took all of my will power not to flinch.

I don't care how cool he was in the manga and the anime, but Hibari was _scary_. Talking to him was like trying to convince a bomb not to blow. But then you're not sure if it's gonna blow or not. Because it's so random in what it was going to say.

I'm so sorry Fuji-chan, if you're hearing me now. But better your son than me. Maybe that would teach him a lesson, ne?

"Once my godson gets it through his thick brain that he apologizes, you may have at him." I offered carefully, my eyes slightly narrowing as I tried to search for the tell-tale signs that he would snap and start attacking me.

Hibari raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I gripped my _naginata. _

"You may be the temporary compensation until your herbivore godson is able. I will bite you to death."

In a flash I kicked Yuki's body away so that he wouldn't get caught up in the fight.

In that split second, Hibari managed to bring down his tonfas at my legs, and I was sent hurling a few feet away, my heart beat sky rocketing. I skidded to a stop and tested my right leg. It was limping.

That was sly! He knew I was faster by my smaller size(and he was able to see by how quick I had flashed from the other side of the quadrangle to Yuki's side) and hit my legs first. I wouldn't be able to move around as much, and in that split second my only advantage against him was lost.

Well, my only plausible advantage. I had an idea about his moves because Gabrielle was a fan, but that was it.

I pursed my lips and glanced at Tsuna.

I would've face-palmed if I didn't have to dodge a swing from the skylark. My son was talking to Reborn, who was dressed up as some sort of cactus, and gesturing wildly at us.

"Pay attention, herbivore."

I returned my gaze to Hibari, and nodded apologetically, "I apologize."

I wasn't going _to attack him_. That would only worsen things. Yuki did enough damage by himself. And I wasn't crazy enough to attack Hibari Kyoya. I might be way older than him, but he was a beast.

Several things happened at once. Hibari had dashed in front of me –or did he teleport because I've never seen someone that fast!- and had moved to beat my face a battered blue with his tonfa, but then I blocked that attack with the blunt side of my _naginata_. The impact had me skidding backwards(again) and I watched in horror as he swung his other arm to the side of my face.

I cursed and ducked, my legs protesting at the sudden movements of my crouch. Twisting to my right, I raised my good leg and kicked. The blow to his torso only made him stumble backwards, before he grabbed my leg and threw me.

I landed on another crouch and stumbled back, a colorful curse leaving my lips.

_Don't fight back, don't fight back, Kami Nadeshiko, don't fight back-_

"Don't hold back, herbivore. You're insulting me."

That does it. The fight can't drag on any longer.

I flipped up and blocked a hit to my ribs with the _naginata_, my other hand curled around a single needle to stab his neck. It was laced with a drug powerful enough to knock out an elephant so hopefully it would get me time to grab my idiotic godson and escape.

He turned his head and caught my wrist, his eyes narrowing at the glinting needle and his grip strong enough to leave bruises. Gritting my teeth, I pulled the _naginata_ back and twisted my body around so that he wouldn't end up breaking my hand, my mind racing.

Impulsively, I twisted back around, broke my wrist in the process, and kicked his head.

And much to my surprise, it hit him.

The both of us froze.

I took in his surprised expression and proceeded to stab the needle into his forearm.

He grunted and jerked away, flicking the needle off his arm.

I waited.

Two seconds and his eyes flared up in hostility, his stance turning tense, "Herbivore, what was that?"

Wait, wait, he didn't fall down unconscious?!

Again, readers, I must emphasize, Hibari Kyoya was horrifying. He was a beast and in no way was he human. He was an alien. An UMA. I was certain of it. There was no way he could've gone on with that drug-

Taking advantage of his pissed off confusion, I ran towards him and drove a fist into his stomach, grinning slightly at the strangled expression that overcame his face. The victory was short-lived as the next second two strong hands gripped my head and shoved me away. Hard. I swung around at the last second and brought my_ naginata _down.

Ungracefully, I fell on my butt. But it was worth it.

The _naginata_ hadn't sliced through his cheek, but it scratched it deep enough to start the bleeding.

I smiled.

Too long. My aim was off. It was supposed to cut off a piece of his skin completely-

I stopped. No.

He was starting to waver on his place, the drug taking effect on his body, and Hibari watched me with wary eyes, careful, now seeing me as a threat.

I stood up and dusted off the dirt from my kimono. I looked around. If the drug didn't incapacitate Hibari, then he would have enough strength to deal with Tsuna. And to fix the damages...

I sighed and gingerly tested my limping foot. It ached. Yuki was stupid enough, yes, but atleast the cost of repair wouldn't blow a hole through the Asari fortune.

I turned around and bowed to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, before bowing to Hibari, "As I said before, Hibari-san, my godson will make a public apology as well as a private one. I, in behalf of the Asari, apologize for his reckless behavior. We will make sure that he is disciplined well after this incident."

I walked backwards, still bowing, and with some difficulty hauled up Yuki's unconscious body. And then I walked away as quickly as I could with my limping legs.

"Hn."

"H-Hibari-sempai! She was h-hardly at fault! Y-You didn't have t-to-"

"Shut up, herbivore."

"Oi! DON'T TALK TO JYUUDAIME LIKE THAT YOU BASTAR-"

And hopefully, things will roll like they did in the manga.

"You said you wouldn't interfere." Reborn started, hopping down from one of the windows and landing softly on my head. I twitched and then sighed, "I didn't have a choice. Yuki is my godson." He could tell that I was Nana?

"I see. This will not happen often."

"I'll make sure of it." I replied, glancing down at the unconscious teen slung over my shoulder, "I just...I couldn't help it. I don't understand why he would've implied that he didn't want to be an Asari. The Asari is his family. His mother did her best to keep it as well-knitted as it is now and..." I trailed off, my shoulders drooping sadly.

Fuji-chan...what happened to Yuki?

Reborn inclined his head in understanding.

I smiled.

We stood in the front gates for a few seconds before the limousine arrived. I shoved Yuki's body inside and looked down at Reborn, "You should return. Tsuna needs the Dying Will bullet."

He was already gone.

I shook my head and entered the vehicle.

* * *

**A/N: This will be the chapter known as 'That Chapter wherein author-san proves that she seriously sucks at fighting scenes'. **

**I mean it. Fight scenes are the bane of my existence. **

**Tell me what you think, and advice with fighting scenes are greatly appreciated! Con. crit about my grammar and my spelling mistakes, too. Thanks for reading guys!**

**Happy New Year! **


End file.
